


NPC新手指南：当主角找上门（Simplified Chinese Ver.）

by Ever_Bre3ze



Series: 馋与老男人保养艺术 [1]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Bre3ze/pseuds/Ever_Bre3ze
Summary: 原名《馋与老男人保养艺术》，后来觉得太没品就算了。基于游戏最新作，可能ooc肯定会剧透，未通关者谨慎观看。看这情况图片是没办法上了，等这段时间过去，建了个人网站应该会好一点。以后会逐步用英文翻译章节和改写，以照顾可能存在的其他语种读者。English version will be translated and post soon, depends on my English-writting skills.Thank you for reading my work! I hope all of you could enjoy it.
Relationships: Agent 47 (Hitman)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 馋与老男人保养艺术 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839451
Kudos: 8





	1. The Present: 0

**Author's Note:**

> 敌在本能寺。最终还是躲到AO3来了，祝恰烂钱舔姨娘的Lofter生意兴隆，老子恕不奉陪了，再您妈的见。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 地点/任务：萨比恩撒/山崩  
> Location/Mission: Sapienza/Landslide  
> 出镜角色：特工47、主角（代号未知）  
> Starring: Agent 47, Original Heroine (Codename Unknown)

“照我说的做，你或许还能捡回一条命。”  
黄昏的太阳依旧刺眼，我抬头看了一眼钟楼上的人影，再瞥了一眼不远处还在谈笑风生的胖子，然后果断往教堂奔去。  
“没叫你往我这边。”  
“带我一起走，不然老子立马卖了你。”  
耳机里一阵沉默：“为什么你会觉得我没有备用计划？”  
伴随着众人的惊呼，一声巨响迫使我回头，刚才还好端端挂在墙头的音响砸在了地上，底下还压着胖子的上半身。  
这个重量基本没有生还可能……还来不及多想，人群已经四散，混乱中甚至有保镖率先反应过来，开始朝我逼近。  
姜还是老的辣，这个秃瓢反手就把我给卖了。眼看着后面几个大汉就要追上来，我心一横干脆翻过护栏，头朝下纵身跃入教堂前的枯井——  
运气好我能直接从这条时间线消失，运气不好就只有高位截瘫了。  
所幸系统这回依然判定我必死，在脑袋和下水道地砖亲密接触的前一瞬，巨大的吸力将我再次卷入虚空。


	2. The Present: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 地点/任务：巴黎/精彩表演、纽约/离职补贴  
> Location/Mission: Paris/The Showstopper, New York/Golden Handshake  
> 出镜角色：特工47、主角（代号未知）  
> Starring: Agent 47, Original Heroine (Codename Unknown)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节现在篇标号是正数，过去篇标号是负数，番外和OOC可能是无理数吧大概。  
> 有哪位姐妹能指导一下排版吗，光靠敲空格我觉得不行啊。

斫筋碎骨般的剧痛，清醒时我已经坐在某个更衣室的长凳上，一旁还有捂脸哭泣的女服务生和安慰她的同事，入耳的全是我听不懂的法语。  
起初的传送我还得躺地上一个小时才起得来，久了也就习惯了。我低头盯着身上的侍者制服默默坐了一会，等阵痛消解后就起身出门。  
从员工通道上到一楼，后厨正加班加点准备酒水小食。领班一见到我立马骂骂咧咧地指着一盘三文鱼，大意应该是让我赶紧送到前面。  
我老老实实端着盘子往吧台走，刚布置好一转头，打扮得人模狗样的光头老男人正面无表情地观察人群。他这次的西装也好好看，正装控一本满足。  
我顺手接过放着香槟的托盘走上前假装撤下空杯，压低声音问：“来找孔雀和眼镜蛇？”  
他神色微变：“不，是蜘蛛。”  
原来是限时任务，杀黑客的。“东侧阁楼。”  
“你不是接应特工。”他目光锐利，“你是谁？”  
看来这条时间线他不曾认识我。  
“以后你就知道了。”我把空杯一收往回走。  
能怎么说？我是古道热肠专注线人一百年还不收钱的好心NPC，是系统派给他推进剧情早点收工的上帝视角高维存在，还是馋他身子馋久了直接传送到这破游戏里和他低头不见抬头见的肥宅女粉？哪个身份我能告诉他还不用造成系统崩溃的？！这绝望程度能和晓美焰比一比了。  
早知道馋人身子会是这种结果，当初我应该蹦跶到星露谷找384酱过日子，两个死宅相亲相爱，多好。  
收完盘子趁着领班不注意我又偷偷回到地下一层摸鱼，顺便溜到员工食堂吃了个饱，攒足体力为下一次传送做准备。  
不知道这次他又要多久才能完成任务，自从我进了这破游戏后AI智商和真人基本没啥两样，找个地方躲起来杀时间都要防着NPC，太难了我。  
缩在酒窖门后蹲着玩了半天手机，对面忽然闪过一个人影，我下意识起身，哪知脚下一软直接撞向酒架，当场眼前一黑晕了过去。

依旧是粉碎性骨折一样的剧痛。好不容易从又冷又湿的地面爬起来，天已经黑得差不多了。垃圾桶飘来的恶臭让我一阵反胃，直接扶着墙开始喷射战士。  
呕，这游戏连NPC吃撑的权利都没有吗。  
一把刀抵在我腰间，我勉强回头，人高马大的混混正不怀好意地看着我。  
有那么一瞬间我以为我传送到了GTA甚至回到了地球online，然而一伸手摸到兜里的镁粉袋——OK是我想太多。  
看我迟迟拿不出钱，混混似乎不耐烦了。我顾不得其他，掏出袋子直接往地上一摔，然后疯了一般撞开对方往前飞奔。  
爆炸声和闪光让我暂时丧失了听觉和视觉，这玩意还是好几条时间线之前我从ICA给他准备的安全屋里偷来的，没想到还可以让我不会死得过于憋屈。  
踉踉跄跄跑了不知多久，视力刚刚恢复我便一头撞上路人，耳鸣之际头顶竟响起了熟悉的人声：  
“又是你？”  
视线模糊间只看到一颗圆润的光头，本来我想张嘴说点什么，哪知肌肉一放松肠胃就顶不住，哇的一声全喷了出来。  
气氛突然死一样的沉寂。  
这他妈到底是什么展开。  
片刻之后我被他拎着后颈按到下水道口子上方，在头晕和异味的双重加持下我吐了个昏天黑地，胃液连带着从鼻子里涌出来，这酸爽一言难尽。  
吐到最后只剩干呕，一方丝质手帕递了过来，这货人设这么复古的？  
“谢了。”没啥形象可言，涕泪横流的我接过手帕擦脸擤鼻子，视野清晰之后只见一双看起来就贼贵的皮孩，一条看起来也贼贵的裤子，还有一件和前两样价位应该不相上下的风衣——全都或多或少沾上了我的呕吐物。  
我不禁泪流满面。一是因为都被我搞成这样了还肯借我干净手帕说明他做人还算厚道，二是这衣服和手帕外加精神损失费把我挂网上卖了或许还赔得起。  
看来这里是纽约，不得不说这身风衣让他看起来有迷你版暴君那味儿，要是再加个帽子就更像了。  
“先说好，我没喝酒。”我不敢抬头，怕惹毛了他真的学暴君照太阳穴给我一拳。  
“……给我五分钟。”人还在接电话理都没理我，对面应该是6号这个天降系竹马。戴安娜真是输得透彻。  
挂了电话他抓住我的胳膊，拉着我往之前跑出来的那条巷子里走，我稍微挣扎一下脑袋上立马多了个消声器：“别动。”  
于是我安分了。虽然很想点穿我其实死不了，但我更好奇他下一步会怎么做。  
走到空无一人的死路，他示意我靠墙角站着。我老大不情愿，因为墙角还有一堆我之前吐出来的东西……看在他手里有枪的份上，我还是挪到墙角乖乖站好，活像个被老师勒令罚站的小学生。  
“把手放到我看得见的地方。”  
好啊放你胸口怎样……开玩笑开玩笑。我默默抬起手放到墙上，这墙也不知道有多脏，呕。  
等我照做之后他总算切入正题：“你究竟是什么人？”  
我翻个白眼：“ICA的王牌就是这么对待线人的？你在孟买的时候怎么没把‘克什米尔人’连着一起做了？”  
“你最好别偷换概念。”他一使力把我脑袋抵到墙头，然后抬腕看表，“给你一分钟。”  
“文字游戏都不让玩的吗？”  
“四十秒。”  
“那我不说了，你开枪吧。”我淡定得很，插科打诨不管用的话那我还不如给他表演个大变活人，给这个在剧本里活了五十几年的老男人一个怀疑人生的机会。  
他停顿了一下，冷着脸举枪劈向我的颈侧：“你永远学不乖。”  
“卧槽……”我话说到一半直接被他劈回肚子里，失去意识前的最后一刻我只想说——  
这秃瓢怎么又不按套路出牌！


	3. The Past: -7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 地点/任务：萨比恩撒/明日世界  
> Location/Mission: Sapienza/World of Tomorrow  
> 出镜角色：特工47、戴安娜·伯恩伍德、主角（代号未知）  
> Starring: Agent 47, Diana Burnwood, Original Heroine (Codename Unknown)

其实事情一开始不是这样的。  
用白学家的话来说就是：“为什么会变成这样呢……第一次，有了马克·法巴一样的不死之身；第一次可以凑近了馋人家身子……”然后没说完就给人打死了。  
我第一次穿越……我是怎么穿越到这破游戏里的？问得好，我也不知道。  
总之我醒过来的时候发现自己坐在长椅上，面前是低调奢华的庄园大门，午后的阳光正好，暖洋洋地照在我和一旁正在看报纸的光头……光头？  
还以为是梦里的我一颗心立马砰砰直跳，诶嘿嘿嘿这个梦有点意思哈！  
强忍着嘴角的痴笑，小鹿乱撞的我从椅子上起身假装离开，实则绕到他背后偷偷观察。果然，条形码！这下我笑得更欢了。  
感叹这个梦怎么如此真实的同时，我又绕回去打算凑近再视奸，哪知刚坐下他就把报纸一撂直接走人了……行吧，可能是因为我的痴汉行径太露骨，连旁边的路人都在往这里瞧。那我收敛一点就ojbk了。  
我转头趴在椅背上，看他去咖啡馆外面找了个位置继续消磨时间。其实他是在偷听别人谈话啦，这种只有我独享的moment真是令人偷税。  
这个时间点应该是卡鲁索和德·桑蒂斯洗干净脖子等挨刀，不过我也不大想管，他一分钟没摸进卡鲁索的老巢我就能多馋他一分钟，真是爽到。  
在长椅上趴了半天有点口渴，我摸了摸衣袋——别说钱了，手机我都没带。  
如果我现在去找他，用情报来交换一个sorbet，不知道他会不会同意。虽然更大的可能是他理都不理我，但是这是梦啊！梦里有什么做不得的。  
正胡思乱想的时候，身边突然响起一阵笑声。我侧过脸看一眼来源，俩保镖见我瞪他们立马收声假装严肃地继续聊天。  
笑什么笑，没见过犯花痴的吗！这届安全人员真TM素质吊差。  
没过多久那个预定上门给卡鲁索话疗的秃子心理医生也出现了，在我旁边叽里呱啦打电话，挂了电话又坐回去接着喝咖啡。我猜他现在其实想行动，换成是我早就千方百计给医生的咖啡加料了。奈何本场AI警戒度如此之高，我在这偷偷发痴都有人注意到我。  
我灵光一闪：那我去他安全屋门口等他不就得了！  
于是我起身往广场对面的安全屋走去。身为女佣的NPC大姐还在催三楼裤子都不穿的狙神老哥赶紧下来工作，虽然我也不知道为啥他俩连姓氏都不一样，好歹是cos姐弟能不能敬业点。  
摸到小公寓二楼，知道老哥还在爆肝刷分不会下来，我索性靠在楼梯间的墙上等光头自己上门，一边思考一会要用怎样的语气说话。戴安娜？6号？隔壁生化片场的艾达？他估计不吃那一套，又不是李三光那种工具小鲜肉。

没过多久楼下传来了熟悉的脚步声，只上了几阶却骤然没了响动，我猜他应该注意到我了。  
周遭安静下来，只有外面的人声喧哗，我背倚着墙做了个深呼吸，然后开口：  
“里佩尔先生？”  
我还是没胆子直接叫他47，那样容易被削。  
一片死寂。我努力压下声音中的颤抖：“如果你是来找卡鲁索医生（博士）的话，他留了一瓶药，是给她的。”  
又是一阵沉默，正当我以为方才的脚步声是幻听的时候，低沉磁性的男声自墙的另一侧响起：  
“那么，那瓶药放在什么地方？”  
没想到他已经离我这么近，要是我再不出声他可能就准备掏家伙削我了。  
“在他卧室的杂物间，桌子上面。”我咽了一口唾沫，“剩下的药如果打不开，用上面的锥子就可以，或者找教堂里的女医生，她身上有工具。”  
墙那边安静了数秒：“多谢。”  
我长舒一口气，哪知转头正对上黑洞洞的枪口。他手里举着Silverballer，冷冷问道：“你是谁？”  
得，到头来还是逃不过挨削。  
四目相对的一瞬间我甚至有些失神，没办法他真的好帅啊，尤其是眼睛简直像天空一样纯净……淡定淡定，嗷嗷叫着扑上去也太low了，要保持理智才不会被他一发子弹招呼过去。  
“一个好心人而已。”我强作镇定，抱着胳膊歪头看了他一眼，其实指甲陷进肉里才不会崩盘，“或许我们可以进屋谈谈？”  
他举枪的手纹丝不动，另一只手从衣袋里摸出钥匙扔给我。这么热的天气难为他全副武装，穿短袖衬衫多好，我还能欣赏下二头肌。  
擦身而过的一刻清冽的香气似有若无，我忍不住赞了一句：“古龙水不错。”也不知道他用的什么牌子的止汗剂，这种高温居然还闻不到什么体味。  
门一打开又是熟悉的ICA安全屋，只不过有人暂居的痕迹更为明显。这地方可真小，冲凉都成问题。  
关上门他从我手里拿走钥匙，让我举起双手面朝墙壁。只恨我穿得清凉，完全没有搜身的必要，反向吃豆腐计划失败。  
那个时候的我也不曾料到，这样的场景会一直重复到我轻车熟路甚至想吐的地步。  
“既然你已经认识我了，何不来个自我介绍，小姐？”  
“原以为我还可以交个朋友，现在看来我只是个多管闲事的蠢蛋。”我深吸一口气，感受到心跳在缓慢攀升，“放心，ICA的保密工作目前并没有任何问题，伯恩伍德女士也不必费心查我了，她查不到的。”  
身后沉默了片刻，想来他也从戴安娜那里得到了相同的答复。然后他接着发问：  
“告诉我你的目的。”  
“我能有什么目的？想那两个生物学家和他们的造物一起上西天的可不止你的雇主。”起码还有你的幼驯染6号，“卡鲁索和他的实验室主任面和心不和已经很久了，我没有那个本事亲自取他们性命，至少可以推波助澜，让专业人士来干这种活。”  
说完我又鼓了鼓勇气，终于提出了我的要求：“你信也好，不信也罢，这情报在我手上也没多大用处。反正都告诉你了，如果对你有用的话，完事之后请我一份sorbet就行——或者你现在预先支付也可以，只要别下毒。”  
他没理我。“你可以走了。”  
行吧，能搭讪上我已经很满足了，虽然我一口气说这么多话加上紧张冒汗导致现在更渴了。  
他伸手替我打开门，自己站在门口目送我下楼。原以为这事就这么了了，谁知我刚走过拐角他又叫住我：“等等。”  
我叹气：“一楼没人。你还想说什么？”  
“你刚才说的保密工作‘目前’没问题，是什么意思？”  
盲生，你发现了华点。  
不知道按剧情索德斯现在有没有反水，所以我也不敢明示，只能回答：“因为敌在——啊！”  
一阵钻心的剧痛仿佛要撕碎我的全身，眼前的世界迅速黯淡扭曲，我只来得及发出一声尖叫，整个人就已经坠入黑暗。


	4. The Past: -6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 地点/任务：北海道/内脏逆位、迈阿密/巧舌如簧  
> Location/Mission: Hokkaido/Situs Inversus, Miami/A Silver Tongue  
> 出镜角色：特工47、主角（代号未知）  
> Starring: Agent 47, Original Heroine (Codename Unknown)

原来这他妈不是梦。  
第二次醒来的时候我才意识到这一点，巨大的疼痛迫使我躺在原地，视野模糊中夹杂着金星，冷汗如同涎水般黏稠，浸透了我的衣服。  
这鬼地方冷得一批，努力蜷缩成团的我试图闭上眼休息一会，但每一次呼吸都会牵扯肌肉，无穷的钝痛下脑中仅剩的些许理智拼凑起来，组成了一个想法：  
靠，就不能让我把“敌在本能寺”说完吗。  
不知道就这样躺了多久，时间似乎不曾流动。等到视线完全清晰时我不由得瞪大双眼，面前竟然是这破游戏的场景模型。  
没有贴图，没有渲染，连光源都是初设的角度，一片灰白中只有各式各样的标记是彩色的，规划着其间的诸多物件，路线为何，几时触发，逻辑如何执行都展现得一清二楚。这里分明是北海道关卡的医院餐厅。  
我急忙低头看向我的身体，还好我没掉色，不过这一身跟那些NPC一样的制服是怎么回事？  
疼痛刚一消除我就强撑着爬了起来。随着我的起身，周围的一切突然就开始染上色彩，人物都像上好发条一样有了动作，光影流转间耳鸣渐渐变为嘈杂人声，世界就这么在我眼前“活”了过来。  
下一刻我惊恐地发现我的身体竟也开始不听使唤。我的意识在大脑里左冲右突，身体却仿佛提线木偶，只能眼睁睁地看着身穿服务员制服的自己机械地走到门口，转身立定，开始朝着每一个出入此地的贵宾和医院高层鞠躬问好。  
呵呵，原来这狗屎系统找我是当工具人使的啊。  
认清现实之后我脸上挂着虚假的八颗牙笑容不断重复少得可怜的台词，其实心里已经把IO上上下下问候了个遍。这帮每天十点钟才上班服务器比土豆还不如的丹麦佬现在已经懒到抓玩家壮丁充当NPC的地步了吗草！  
一道鹅黄色的身影掀开门帘从我身旁快步走了过去，我还没来得及反应，身体倒是立马来了个90度鞠躬。起身的时候我试图再说点什么，然而嘴皮子就跟缝上一样根本动不了。  
我想告诉他手术室里躺着的索德斯稍微受点惊吓就能当场去世，而山崎有希喜欢一个人恰河豚喜欢一个人蒸桑拿还喜欢一个人靠着煤气罐抽烟，这姐们简直比不要命的转盘主播还勇。  
但是他听不到。而我现在也才勉强给自己一个解释，之前的穿越和疼痛都是系统在警告我做NPC要有职业操守，胆敢强行剧透立马原地暴毙下个任务见。  
算了，让他自个发挥吧，反正他的人设是业内最强都市传说，而我身上的标签只有肥宅女粉，撑死加个工具人。  
没过一会警报突然大作，人工智能KAI冰冷的女声通知主任立刻前往手术室。我知道他成功了一半，不知道另一个目标他会怎么解决。  
但温泉那边接着就传来骚动，保镖发现了山崎的尸体，应该是被反锁在桑拿室里活活蒸死的。  
那他现在应该已经成功撤离了……等等，他倒是跑路了，我特么还留在这里啊！是要我在这当一辈子门神吗草！  
我不由得瞪大双眼，同时也发现自己重新获得了身体的使用权。于是我赶紧弹射起步朝着贡多拉缆车狂奔——大侠留步！要走一起走！你还欠我一份sorbet！  
然而没跑几步疼痛再度来袭，我控制不住腿一软摔倒在地，周围的NPC一下就注意到了我，甚至有人上前询问。  
我咬紧牙关试图支撑身体，眼前伸手打算扶我起来的NPC突然尖叫着往后退，我这才看清自己周身竟然环绕着一层微光。  
场面彻底失控，剧痛不断蔓延，一片混乱中目之所及又开始扭曲变形，众目睽睽之下我就这么被吸进了虚空。  
当众穿越，绝了。

肚皮朝天躺在地上再一次睁开眼，这回我学聪明了，先转头看看周围什么情况。不出所料，这次的场景变成了迈阿密。  
我不禁仰天长啸：真就循环利用节约成本啊IO！  
从左边转到右边，面前的摊位摆满了矿泉水瓶子。得，这次是打击传销人人有责。  
躺了一会我照样从地上爬起来，静止的时间开始流动。口若悬河的传销头子正在宣传多喝他家脱盐海水以及加入他家做韭菜啊不经销商的好处，文案相比微商稍微有所收敛，没有大庭广众之下章口就莱侮辱智商……不过这美术设计也太PPT了，我怀疑某树椰汁都比他有诚意。  
抱着胳膊听了半天吹逼，小摊上的服务生给我递上一瓶水，我的身体接过来道了谢，拧开盖子开始牛饮，内心则生出了一丝安慰：连着渴了两条时间线了，这水简直是久旱逢甘霖啊！狗屎系统总算肯照顾下NPC情绪了。  
仰脖喝水的同时顺势瞥到了戴着棒球帽的服务生，正巧他也看向了我，帽子底下一双蓝得不似常人的眼睛，眼神中暗藏锋刃。  
他特么什么时候伪装的？！正主又被他搞哪去了？！  
我吞咽的动作一窒，下意识地想把刚喝进嘴的水全喷出来，然而身体并不允许我这样做……我果然还是高估了系统的道德良知。  
于是在他的注视下我被迫喝完一整瓶不知道是自来水还是别的什么玩意的东西，放下瓶子还要执行给他点赞的逻辑语句，我真是呵呵TMLGB的小杰瑞了。  
忍了忍了，成大事者不拘小节。我好不容易吨吨吨干完一瓶水，想着现在就可以走开了，哪知两条腿居然带着我走到了一旁的小桌旁，然后拿起水瓶开了盖子，一边假装欣赏目标画饼一边时不时嘬一口……卧槽这种自来水有什么好细品的，水质这么硬不怕喝多了长结石吗？！  
反正视角已经锁定了，我干脆趁此机会用余光视奸起了伪装成服务生的他。虽然那顶帽子遮着基本看不到啥，但并不妨碍我馋他的身子。  
这个男人真是该死的甜美，哪怕是这种看起来如此家庭妇男的屎黄色围裙系在他腰间，他的气质依旧像为傻白甜赶集摆摊体验生活的霸道总裁……打住，再说我都快觉得这是尼古拉斯赵四和慕容冷悠漠的爱情故事了。  
此时我们的尼古拉斯·秃了半个世纪·赵四先生似乎并没有注意到我，依然尽职尽责地扮演着招揽客人的服务生角色，只是这台词和语气……翻译就不翻译了，我怀疑他在公然搞黄色。  
我心情复杂，面上却云淡风轻，一边听着车轱辘在我脸上反复摩擦的漂移声，一边默默把之前的那句“霸道总裁为爱赶集”改成了“失业牛郎街头练摊”，还是男女通吃的那种。  
这时任务目标传销头子又一次出来拉人入伙，我立刻进入专注模式观察光头牛郎赵四先生的一举一动。果然——在给目标倒上水之前他的手先微微一动，肯定是下毒了。  
随后就是他一开口目标不喝也得喝的过程。传销头子迫于围观只得举杯吹嘘他家自来水的保健功能，然后仰头一饮而尽，喝完还不忘接着喷唾沫星子吹牛逼。  
我对毒物知之甚少，无色无味毒性极强且能支撑到他撤离才发作的东西在我印象里只有蓖麻或者河豚毒素，其余的就算给我名字我也不知道化学式是啥。  
既然他得手了，我也应该可以溜了。我试着动了动身体，系统的限制果然松动不少，于是我赶紧尿遁躲进了VIP区域的洗手间。  
最左边隔间的摸鱼小姐姐们还在偷偷飞叶子聊天，我一屁股坐在马桶盖子上，屏住气尽量少吸入空气中的烟雾。等待着外面出现骚乱的同时顺便掰了掰之前的过程，一个奇怪的想法突然冒了出来：  
他给别人送水试喝的时候都是用的一次性杯子，为什么给我的就是一整瓶未开封的新水？  
可能是成本问题吧，再说矿泉水瓶子也不利于下毒……我只能这么解释，不然这么多关过去他要是还记得我这个剧透狂魔可真见了鬼了。  
疼痛又一次来袭，我干脆放弃思考瘫坐在马桶上，等待系统把我扔到别的时间线。  
谁知隔间门突然被人踹开，好巧不巧传送正好开始，我还没看清对方是谁，他的尖叫声就骤然消失。  
进公厕前先敲门，人人有责。


	5. The Past: -5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 地点/任务：维多顿小溪/苦药、萨加尔岛/方舟会  
> Location/Mission: Whittleton Creek/A Bitter Pill, Isle of Sgàil/The Ark Society  
> 出镜角色：特工47、主角（代号未知）  
> Starring: Agent 47, Original Heroine (Codename Unknown)

这已经是第四次传送了。  
别的女粉都是甜甜的光头杀手爱上我，只有我一个人每隔一段时间就要遭受肉体上的暴击，中间间隔时长还取决于他的任务进度。怎么当初就粉上这个老男人了，每次都这么快真的不OK……别想多了啊，我说的是他完成任务的速度。  
于是我忍无可忍——老子要罢工！丹麦黑心小作坊吃人不吐骨头，压榨工具人啊不是工人剩余价值！老子作为无产阶级要让赤旗插遍资本主义的世界！  
具体是怎么操作的呢？  
躺着不起来。  
没错，自从我发现身处的时间线缺我不可之后我就构思了好几种反抗的计划，而最简单的方式如下：  
既然非得我站起来才开始运转，那我一直躺着不动不就得了！甚至还能睡个一觉，虽然这地板委实硌得慌。

然而没过多久我就后悔了。  
原先我的计划是先躺着睡够了再说，但当我真的践行这个计划一觉睡醒之后，我的身旁却已经围满了NPC。  
“她醒了！”一片嘈杂里有人在说话。  
我一个激灵，啥情况？说好的我不动敌不动呢？  
有人伸手在我眼前晃了晃：“嘿，嘿，看得见吗？”  
我只能装傻充愣先点点头。然后我才看清楚周围环境——  
IO你们真他妈是群人才，居然把老子的出生点设在了马路中央。  
幸亏这关是维多顿小溪，换成其他路人众多的场景我还不如找块豆腐一头碰死，丢不起这个人。  
“你还好吗，姑娘？”不认识的NPC关切地询问我。  
还好还好，除了社会性死亡基本没啥问题。  
“我……我应该是低血糖发作了……”我试图爬起来，但是睡了一觉手脚酸软不说眼前还阵阵发黑，肚子也冒出了沼泽地一样的声音。  
得，三条时间线就喝了点自来水，不饿才怪。  
可我身上啥都没有，除了去白嫖点威尔逊家的BBQ就没别的法子了，但愿他这次没装成服务生。  
“低血糖？”热心群众递了个松饼过来，“刚好我在海伦那里拿了些松饼，你要不要尝尝？”  
我——才——不——要——！鬼知道那个杀人狂死老太婆这次又往松饼里加了什么东西！  
“不用了谢谢，我对谷蛋白过敏。”假的，这是我目前唯一能想到的拒绝理由。  
一旁的NPC帮我站起来，又有人提议：“那你要不要去看一下医生？最近街角刚开了一家诊所。”  
诊所？那这次的目标是非法行医的传销二把手了。  
“谢谢，我这就去。”我道了谢假装往街角的方向走，其实想的是等到把这群人甩掉我就要拐个弯去威尔逊家蹭吃蹭喝。反正就算我去目标也不会让我进门的，甚至还会让那些条子审一审我，然后我就暴露了，GG。  
对了，不知道杰纳斯如果发现了松饼好吃的秘诀其实是加了人脑，这老狐狸还会不会和老太婆和平相处。  
话说回来我到现在都没看到某个光头老男人，也不知道他这次又要用什么办法摸进目标家里。  
此时对面的一般通过邮递员吸引了我的注意。按理说这条时间线里邮递员人到中年又身患癌症，怎么都不应该是这种健步如飞的样子……而且帽子底下的后脑勺还如此锃光瓦亮。  
我简直无fuck说：你特么做个人好不好！都尼玛癌症患者了你也打晕扒光扔草丛啊！  
于是我毫不犹豫跟了上去。走到离他不远处的时候适时招手出声：“邮递员先生！请等一下！”  
他听到声音停下了脚步，我趁此机会走到他面前仰头微笑，然后低声道：  
“带毒药了没？沃尔斯会在办公室喝咖啡。”  
既然这次没有活动限制，正好我也试探一下系统的底线，在作死边缘反复横跳说的就是我。  
他只低头瞧了我一眼，然后拔腿就走：“谢谢。”  
“看在你是来让那个江湖骗子退休的份上，我就不追究你袭击安德森先生的事了。”我没忍住，还是朝着他的背影补充了一句。  
哪知他再次停下，微微侧过脸：“下次别睡在大街上。”  
我的表情一瞬间僵硬。  
原来，他都，看见了，啊。  
哈哈，我不活啦。  
言出必行，我二话不说掉头往卡西迪家旁边的公园跑去。  
“你好！有没有兴趣……喂！等一下！”  
政客助手的话还没说完直接破音。我利落地爬上了井沿，在警察和保镖朝我扑过来的前一瞬，一个猛子扎进了井里——  
你以为我只是因为在老男人面前坍台就羞愧自尽吗？其实这是我的plan B哒！  
既然游戏判定头朝下入水必死，那我说不定能靠这个返回现实世界呢！  
不出所料坠井同时一阵微光立刻包围了我，井底的空间扭曲成漩涡状，将我吸入其中——

事实证明我还是图样图森破。  
痛楚消失后我猛地睁开眼，脸上却被蒙上了一层黑纱。眼前的世界影影绰绰，我只能勉强看清身边的竖琴，还有不远处空荡荡的棺材。  
狗屎系统，物尽其用，不愧是你。  
嗖嗖的凉风刮在我赤裸的后背上，我也无暇顾及又冷又饿的现状，绷紧身体坐在凳子上陷入了沉思。  
完了，我不会弹竖琴，更别提唱啥子Ave Maria了。我这破锣嗓子只怕刚冒出一个啊音，这帮权贵人士就能当场拿我祭杰纳斯在天之灵。  
我不由得在心底淌下热泪：别的NPC都是脑袋进水必死，只有我死不了还脑袋进水，这要不是来自系统的报复我都不信。  
视线受阻，我只好正襟危坐竖着耳朵听取四面八方的声音，海浪声、钢琴声、以及人声——远处的佐伊似乎在和有异议的方舟会成员交谈，不过对方也没敢跟她公然扯皮，毕竟人家才是老大。  
身后的草丛突然好死不死发出了沙沙声，直听得我汗毛倒竖——他他他他不会就真的走这条线刺杀佐伊吧？  
我这嘴八成开过光。极轻微的脚步声最终停在我背后，呼吸的热气扫过我的后颈，还有他贴近耳根的低语：“一切就绪，开始演奏。”  
“嘣~”请自行脑补郭德纲老师的语音。  
气氛突然就尴尬了起来。所幸我手抖的力度不大，应该只有他听到了这声杂音。  
“我没法弹，你换个方式搞定佐伊吧。”我只能小声BB。  
背后一阵沉默，随后又是布料摩擦的窸窣声，在两个巡逻守卫靠近之前，他再度退回到了阴影中。  
我很想一把扯下眼罩好好欣赏一下他的光腿look，可惜求生欲又一次战胜了屁大点的色胆，错过了观察他腿毛密度的机会。  
我猜他现在一定在想格雷的线人怎么会高明到混入雇来的顶级音乐家掩人耳目，又怎么会菜鸡到连个竖琴都弹不来。醒醒光头先生，对于馋您身子的死宅您要求别那么多好吗？  
肚子又开始咕噜咕噜了，这次我下定决心一定要去吃点什么，不然我可能撑不到下次传送。  
借着探照灯的光，我偷偷掀开一点眼罩，确定巡逻守卫背对着我之后我立刻扯开眼罩向后一闪蹲进了草丛里。  
背部和小腿被草叶刺得又痒又疼，晚礼服是真的碍事，我索性拎起裙摆随便打了个结，脱下高跟鞋猫着腰借着石板遮挡一点点往前挪动。  
这破地图难度本来就高，掺入我这个变量之后AI直接底特律变人，比纯粹主义还纯粹主义。所以我更加佩服他了，在这种可玩性极低的场合能杀个七进七出属实牛批，反正我做不到。  
趁着守卫走到面对宾客的那一头，我从草丛里窜了出来，翻过木质楼梯连滚带爬地躲到了放置发电机的天窗旁。指望我这个怂包一气呵成翻下梯子还不如让我直接投降，人家几分钟完成的契约我能折腾半小时，远超其他人的游戏时长就是这么来的。  
第一人称视角简直要命，我只能每隔十几秒探头瞧一眼守卫的位置，等到第二个来回开始我才溜到梯子旁准备翻下去。  
然而没爬两格我就傻眼了——我这速度根本赶不上底下守卫的巡回路线。像他一样滑下梯子一是我不会，二是就算成功我的手脚估计也能撒点椒盐直接啃了，外焦里嫩。  
已经来不及再爬回去了，底下的守卫转过来一抬头就看到卡在半空中的我，大喝：“嘿！干什么呢！”  
本来就心惊胆战的我被这突然的暴喝吓得一抖，脚下差一点就踩空。  
几个守卫立马举枪围了过来，有人用无线电汇报情况，为首的则是继续冲我大吼：“下来！不然我就开枪了！”  
完了，这下势必会引起全图警觉，他的任务难度可以说被我翻了好几个番，直接失败也说不定。  
我越想越绝望，干脆横下心松手一跃，朝着底下的守卫扑了过去：MD老子今天跟你们这些工具人拼了！  
不出所料守卫开了枪，子弹撕裂空气呼啸着朝我飞来，却在命中的前一秒凭空消失。接着身体传来一阵熟悉的剧痛，系统又双叒叕一次将我扔回了虚空。


	6. The Past: -4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 地点/任务：孟买/捕风捉影、科罗拉多/自由战士  
> Location/Mission: Mumbai/Chasing A Ghost, Colorado/Freedom Fighters  
> 出镜角色：特工47、主角（代号未知）  
> Starring: Agent 47, Original Heroine (Codename Unknown)

回到灰白的世界，我生无可恋地躺在地上摆成一个大字，疼痛退去过后我举目环顾了一下四周，这次换成了孟买。  
然后我躺了回去，不顾脑力活动会消耗大量葡萄糖的事实，争分夺秒地整理收集来的信息。  
首先系统给的准备时段是有限的，光靠一动不动试图赖皮不可取；其次活动的自由度全得看系统心情，稍一出格下一把就只能乖乖当工具人；最后还有一处关键——每个关卡的时间线似乎相互独立，意味着包括他和戴安娜在内的所有角色都不会记得我。  
可惜老子也不是什么善茬。人类的能力是有极限的，反正最后都要回归原点，我不做人啦IO！  
思及此我怒从心头起恶向胆边生，猛地一拍地板……哎卧槽疼疼疼，收敛点收敛点。  
揉着通红的巴掌从地上爬起来勉强站直，四周瞬间熙熙攘攘，面前是堵成长龙的主干道以及不远处冒着黑烟的车祸现场，从那里进去应该就是任务区域了。  
两位阿三大叔还在吵到底是谁的责任，夹杂方言的印式英语满天乱飞。我双手揣兜缩着脖子往里面走，假装自己是游客，但依然察觉到了某些让我异常不舒服的目光……果然不管在地球Online还是打人侠宇宙，南亚次大陆对女性的不友好值都是破天级的。  
夕阳西下，此时我站在公寓楼的门口，头顶绿帽的女导游领着歪果仁旅游团刚好消失在我眼前。可惜了，要是来得及跟上去我起码还能安全些。  
一丝路边摊的气息穿过排山倒海的咖喱味飘进了我的鼻腔，而我竟然还捕捉到了。肚子有气无力地发出最后的哀嚎，我被迫佝偻着腰捂住胃部。再不吃点东西我可能真的要饿死了，系统不会就想把我活活饿死之后弄成行尸走肉吧？  
我默默揪紧了我的衣兜，这兜特么比我脸都干净。那个没事爱扔硬币的光头也不知去向，拜托了帅气的里佩尔先生现在就现身用钱砸死我……等下不能这么说，他那个手劲真能砸死我。  
说曹操曹操到，公寓里立马走出来个高大人影，头顶锃光瓦亮。他并没注意到我，而是径直朝着朗甘大厦走去。  
我还是忍不住多看了他几眼，不愧是我最爱的孟买西装，勾勒的线条如此美好，这背阔肌，这腰线，这大长腿，啧啧……啊对了，这老男人还欠我一个sorbet来着。  
我不由得吞了吞口水，不是馋他，饿的。要不是情势所迫，我真想扑上去一把搂住他的大腿涕泪横流：硬币来一个好吗，秋梨膏！  
借着面包车的遮挡，他的身影在墙头一闪而过，看他这架势应该走的克什米尔人任务线，不然一地黄黑肤色贩夫走卒里突然冒出来个冷白皮秃子，他套啥伪装估计围观群众都入不了戏。  
如果他走这条路线，那留给我的时间还算充裕。公寓肯定只能用作最后传送的藏身处，里面除了碳酸饮料也找不到别的吃食。打工是不可能打工的，为了维持生活就只能咬咬牙铤而走险了。  
一把辛酸泪，我打从娘胎里下地就是遵纪守法看到路边五毛钱都要捡起来上交的好公民，居然沦落到和窃格瓦拉一样偷电瓶车的地步，真是世风日下人心不古。  
这样想的同时我已经迈步朝着河边走去，香料摊和人群挡在了我面前，但我还是看到了那个一身丹宁布行头的男人，传说中的百老汇大明星格雷戈里·亚瑟。  
以我这技术和脸皮肯定干不出偷本地人的勾当，被抓到少不了一顿暴打，只有眼前这个美国佬适合我了。反正别的时间线他也会被大光头一脚踹下臭水沟扒光衣服，我就只是拿他一点小钱而已，别的都替他留着，我真是厚道人。  
再说了，作为游客独自一人在乌鸦帮横行的贫民窟里瞎晃悠一不小心就会被枪口指着，到时候还能假借粉丝身份作为掩护，看在朗甘的份上守街的暴徒应该不会太为难我……我知道我这是纯乐观估计，但现在不乐观点还能咋办，哭死董卓吗？  
亚瑟已经和迷弟合完影，继续他的孟买美食作死之旅了，我背过身深吸一口气，然后屏住呼吸挤开人群，防止被他们自带的体味熏晕。  
等我真正跟着亚瑟走到小巷里，扑面而来的下水道味熏得我一个踉跄，仿佛迎头撞上了一堵屎砌的墙。能在这种味道下坚持品尝美食，怕不是啥美食进了嘴都只有奥力给一说了。  
单身年轻女性独闯孟买贫民窟，以前刷手机看到这种事迹我还会敬当事人是条汉子，万万没想到现在我就是那条汉子。  
吃了吐吐了吃的亚瑟在路边摊到处乱逛，时不时还掏出手机自拍发社交网络。我悄悄地跟在他背后保持安全距离，只要有人目光看向我我就对着亚瑟的背影星星眼，假装自己是迷妹，还好没多少人注意我。  
但走到下水道那里还是出问题了。我刚跟着亚瑟走上桥，抬头就正对上绑着红头巾的暴徒狐疑的眼神……就算我没点背到吃枪子，枪托还是能把我下巴揍歪的。  
也罢，做戏做全套。亚瑟已经弯腰开始吐了，我立马走上前去，假装期期艾艾地开口：“你是……格雷戈里·亚瑟先生吗？我我我我是你的大粉丝！”  
埋头吐得昏天黑地的亚瑟举起一只手打断了我的话：“你想要签名还是…合影？呕……不好意思稍等一下……”  
“好的好的没问题！”我小鸡啄米一样拼命点头然后蹦到路边，余光看到暴徒放在枪上的手拿了下来，成功捡回狗命。  
当然也有可能是我这小个子肥宅委实不像刺客，换成一米八几西装革履肌肉发达目光如炬的大光头……水表都能给你查废喽。  
不知道亚瑟这次怎么吐得特别久，我眼睁睁看着圣人和大漩涡都一般路过，连暴徒都遛了好几个来回了，他还弯腰在臭水沟前吐个没完。  
我抱着胳膊站在他背后，一边掐着脉搏估算时间。这样下去不行啊，指不定那边都干死朗甘准备打沙了。我低头看了看我脚上的凉鞋，待会只有去公寓里洗干净了。  
等到守卫下一个巡视循环开始，周围也没什么目击者的时候，我往后退了几步蓄力，然后助跑着朝面前的亚瑟猛力一撞——对不住了大兄弟！  
一声惊呼戛然而止，我站在边沿四处张望，确认没人发现之后我立马蹲着跳了下去。卧槽底下这酸爽，感觉像我也连着活活砌进了屎墙里。  
被恶臭辣出眼泪的同时我小心地在晕过去的亚瑟身上翻找，所幸他的钱包放在外套里侧没有弄脏。我拿出皮夹打开，里面除了或整或零的卢比还有几张美元大钞，美元才是我这次的目标。我迅速将钱抽出来折好塞进衣兜，顺手再摸了些卢比，钱包重新放回去，然后在守卫回来之前跑上台阶溜之大吉。  
黏腻的污水伴着呕吐物干结在脚上，我无视别人异样的目光在人群里急速穿行，凭着记忆径直朝公寓走。这味道闻久了我甚至都麻木了，有时候嗅觉钝化也是种好事。  
总算走到了公寓，我爬上二楼找了一间门没锁且无人的房间。不去三楼克什米尔人或者光头老男人租的公寓是怕戴安娜发现了给他报信，我可不想我正洗jio的时候他突然杀个回马枪。  
这房间没厕所，我干脆搬了个塑料椅子坐在洗碗槽边，脱了鞋子扔进槽里，拧开水龙头慢慢冲洗，水量还不能开太大，怕被外面的人听到。  
袭击路人还偷人家的钱，私闯民宅还用人洗碗槽洗脚洗鞋，我这一通操作简直是仅次于夜敲寡妇门的缺德plus，没办法狗屎系统逼我的，早说了老子不做人了。  
我一边努力搓着脚丫子，一边盘算着待会拿卢比买些啥吃的。路边摊那种吃一口拉七天吃两口拉半月的清肠美食我肯定不会碰，我也不可能冒着风险再潜入一趟美食区，指不定浑身呕吐物的亚瑟正领着守卫到处搜捕我这个假粉呢。  
冲洗了十几遍，直到脚底皮肤都吸水发皱了我才把鞋子拿出来穿上，好歹没那么生化武器了。之前那都不是我的脚，是我踝关节及以下长了俩特大号臭豆腐蛋。  
一想到他那贵得一批的皮孩和裤子都要在臭水沟里报废，我只能默默摇头感叹。有钱真好，不穿的衣服说扔就能扔，浪费太可耻了，不要你还可以给我啊！  
思来想去只有公寓附近的水果摊适合我了，而且还得要那种不用洗不用切的，防止二次加工后继续吃一次拉一周。  
刚从洗碗槽旁边挪下地，阵痛突然来袭，我条件反射地躺在地上蜷缩成一团：他咋这么快就完事了？！  
疼痛进一步加剧，我咬着牙把手伸进兜里，下死命地将几张钞票攥在手心，然后闭上眼睛。  
钱不能掉！钱不能掉啊！  
啊对了，卢比是很难用掉了，希望下次传送地点能够让我把美元用掉——

有时候许愿的措辞不严谨是会出事的。  
就连小圆也是靠着吼姆拉几百次血亏才反手一发干翻QB，更何况是这个心黑手黑的狗屎系统。  
疼痛散去，手心的钱已经被我的冷汗湿透了。可喜可贺，至少证明了随身携带的物品是允许跟着我一起穿越的，说不定我努把力就能像晓美焰一样偷个军火库出来。  
然而当我睁开眼，盘踞在我脑海里的只剩下了三个问题——  
怎么是科罗拉多那个农场？！  
这鸟不拉屎的鬼地方除了格雷夫斯和帕尔瓦蒂还有女人吗？！  
WDNMD狗屎系统真就让我白给啊？！  
本期哲学三问到此结束。以下是口吐芬芳时间。  
具体芬芳了什么请自行脑补，总之我刚一看清场景就拼了老命翻身爬起来朝着离我最近的出口狂奔，尼玛老子这是与死神赛跑啊！  
但等我跑到上气不接下气的时候，周围却并没有复苏的迹象。  
搞什么？难道这关开不开始还取决于我了？  
于是我又停下脚步，找了个没人的小屋休息起来，直到我气都喘够了，眼前依旧是一片灰白。  
得，这关真是把我弄得摸不着头脑了。我索性走到尖兵所在的营房外试图拿几个杏子，不是我不想去食堂那里吃现成的饭菜，万一鬼才系统就从那儿开始咋办？  
不料随着我的动作，一切霎时间有了色彩……果然。还好我一贯怂包，不然我的唯一指定结局只有被拖去打靶。  
不管吃多了会不会反酸，现在我只有杏子可以填饱肚子了。  
我拿起一个又大又红的杏子在衣服上擦了擦然后咬了一口，甜，真甜，甜得我眼泪都出来了。  
想吃不用洗和切的水果，想找个能花美元的地方，这俩愿望狗屎系统都替我实现了，只不过用的是最恶意的方式。佛了，真他妈QB再世肥虫复生。  
如果有NPC视线不巧看向这里，发现一个矮个子亚裔姑娘正单手撑墙一边流泪一边疯狂地啃着杏子，边吃还不忘往兜里塞上几个，大概会觉得活见鬼了吧。  
烤肉的香味从果园的方向飘过来，我的眼泪更止不住了：我特么要吃肉！吃肉！  
我这人其他的都好说，一顿没肉就嗷嗷哭。别说人脑松饼了，现在哪怕是杰纳斯的脑花摆在我面前，我都能欣然接过来倒火锅里煮熟然后吃得一干二净。老狐狸高智商，吃哪补哪。  
脚步声出现在我背后，然后立马顿在原地。想不到第一个活见本饿死鬼的居然是他，第二个是戴安娜。  
我没有回头，抽了抽鼻子继续撑墙啃杏子：“别管我，忙你的任务去。”  
背后一片死寂。我不耐烦了：“没见过专门跑到民兵组织偷杏子的吗？滚蛋！”  
喉咙突然被一把勒住，我扔掉手里的杏子，连动都懒得动弹，强有力的压迫下我的眼前迅速模糊，意识陷入虚无。  
勉强吃饱还附赠大光头爱的抱抱，值了。


	7. The Past: -3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 地点/任务：萨比恩撒/明日世界、迈阿密/终点线  
> Location/Mission: Sapienza/World of Tomorrow, Miami/The Finish Line  
> 出镜角色：特工47、主角（代号未知）  
> Starring: Agent 47, Original Heroine (Codename Unknown)

叫醒我的依然不是闹钟，是剧痛。  
我试探着睁开眼，面前依旧是一片灰白。  
原以为会和别的臭男人共享一个箱子，谁知系统直接给我跳到了下一条时间线。早知如此我那会应该装晕的，体会一下被公主抱的感觉……虽然我也知道这样做更大可能是他失去耐心一拳把我揍晕，迄今为止除了维多利亚我就没见过他抱过哪个神志清醒的活人。  
我侧躺着吃力地挪动胳膊摸了摸肚子，原本衣兜的位置却是空空如也，不仅如此还摸到了陌生的布料触感。  
我一悚，猛地低头看向身体：这白大褂是怎么回事？！  
再抬头瞧瞧周围，这熟悉的教堂，为什么我又回到了萨比恩撒？  
白大褂胸前别着的工牌啪叽一声掉到地上，我只能用手指一点点夹起来拖到身边。疼痛还没消除完全，刚刚突然的大动作又拉扯得我喘不上气，每一次呼吸都疼到牙根发酸，连口水都从嘴角淌了下来。  
完了，前几次太跳把系统惹毛了，直接给我从自由身打回工具人。第一次见面我还给他提醒找教堂的女博士，结果这次我就来扮演这倒霉娘们，这算不算是系统的孽力回馈？  
等到疼痛彻底散去，我捏着工牌撑起身子慢慢从地上坐直。照片上的人确实是我，旁边的姓名栏却是一片空白。  
傻了吧狗屎系统，连老子名字都不知道还敢抓老子壮丁……等下，那他们干啥要抓我？馋光头老男人身子的女粉那么多，凭什么受苦的只有我？！  
我坐在原地试图怀疑人生，但时间不等人，一切都在迅速地染上颜色。我也只能跟着站起身，原以为这次也和上回一样只用吃瓜看戏就成，然而当世界开始运转时我的身体却依然可控。  
这又是啥情况？剧本都不给纯自由发挥？我快被这破系统烦死了。  
算了，该咋样咋样吧。我站在忏悔室前抬头画了个十字，然后掀开帘子坐了进去。  
“你好，我的孩子。”神父的英语口音不算太重，可能是因为这里是旅游胜地，为了接待游客不得不学好外语。  
我在脑海里疯狂回想之前的女研究员到底说了些啥，越想脑子越乱，这题超纲了啊喂！  
“你有什么需要忏悔的吗，孩子？”神父的话语打断了我内心的咆哮，再不说点什么游戏流程都要被破坏了，活生生的一个大bug。  
于是我低下头，假装自己万分愧疚：“请宽恕我的罪过，神父。我……”我顿了顿，一边回忆之前任务故事的线索，“昨天，因为我的失误，一个人……我的同事，他因此失去了生命。”没时间去抠字眼细究真正的对话是什么了，我只想赶紧结束好滚回地下实验室找个地方等待传送。  
“他……他是个好人，我和他很熟。”我继续根据为数不多的记忆胡编乱造，“那只是个小小的失误，但是……结果却是灾难性的。都是我的错。”  
“他们把他带到了太平间……我想去见他最后一面，告诉他我真的很抱歉。”我越编越入戏，说到动情处甚至带上了哽咽，“但他已经死了，神父，我没有办法让他复生……我这样做会不会显得太自私了？”大体上应该没什么差池，接下来就看神父什么反应了。  
“孩子，逝者不会悲痛，生者才会。”还好还好，神父果然按部就班说出了他的台词，“做你应当做的事就好，因为他的悲伤已经结束，你的还没有。”  
“谢谢你，神父，我会的。”我松了一口气，起身又在胸前画了个十字，让我一个无神论者做这些简直是要我亲命。  
从忏悔室里走出来，接下来是啥来着？好像原来的流程女研究员会在圣经和圣母像前分别致哀，那我也跟着做一遍好了。  
站在圣经前低头画了个十字，过一会又走到圣母像前低头画十字默哀。目前我还没见到那个光头，不过也好，他要是也站在这假惺惺地双手合十，时不时再擦点鳄鱼眼泪，我怕我真的会当场破功。  
估摸着时间差不多了，我打开门走下台阶。摄像头并没有显示照到的区域，应该只有开透视挂的他才能看到。  
走到太平间门前，不出意料守门的保镖拦住了我：“抱歉女士，我受命在苍穹公司的人检查尸体前不让任何人进入，尸体可能有传染性。”  
白大褂加上这么大个苍穹工牌挂在老子胸口，丫是真的瞎。我瞪了他一眼，没好气地开口：“我就是苍穹公司的人。让开，我要去见死者！”  
“好吧，如果发生了什么事情，你要负责。”保镖退了一步。  
我伸手放在门上轻轻一推，门被打开了。午后金色的阳光斜射进小小的房间，数之不尽的微小尘埃随着光线升腾起舞，簇拥着面前流淌蜂蜜色泽的棺木……以及里面和棺木呈九十度垂直躺好脚心正冲着我的大光头。  
卧槽哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，IO你们是想把老子活活笑死好继承老子的一屁股债吗草！  
看清楚之后我立刻咬紧下唇不让自己笑出声，然并卵。我只好又死命掐了一把自己的大腿，顺带偷瞟了眼旁边的随身保镖，人家倒是毫无异色，几步走进前面的停尸房替我检查房间去了。  
妈个鸡，真不知道是该夸原生NPC身经百战演技好还是bug就是这个世界的一部分，不爽不要玩。  
“房间很安全。”等我走进停尸房后保镖报告。  
“让我一个人待一会吧，伯纳德。我……想静静。”他应该是叫这名字？  
保镖出去的时候随手带上了门，不过我知道过不了多久某个能屁股悬空横躺棺材的光头就会进来。而这次老子不想被爱的抱抱，因为旁边是冰柜，扔进去我就跟死人没啥区别了。  
我的手伸进白大褂的衣袋，只摸到了里面的钥匙卡。我又摸了摸裤兜，拿出了U盘，放到了一旁的冰柜上。  
然后我抱住胳膊，面朝着脸色乌青七窍流血的尸体开始背台词：“看看你，就算死了看上去也是一脸压抑……”这段我倒是熟悉得很，以前操纵着大光头装尸体的时候经常听。  
“我现在要为你感到内疚了，这下可好……”身后的门吱呀一声打开，我立刻中断台词，抬起了一只手示意他停下，“等一等，ICA特工，别急着袭击我。我有些事要告诉你。”  
没有被立刻勒住脖子放倒在地，看来我的话奏效了。我清了清嗓子接着道：“病毒的紧急灭杀程序就在那里，销毁装置在实验室西南方向的监控室楼顶。至于钥匙卡和制服请另寻他处，我的钥匙卡如果给了你他们会起疑，而且这具尸体可能有传染性。”就算这一切都是代码，我也不想他穿这种死人衣服。  
不出所料枪口依旧抵上了我的后脑勺：“你是什么人？谁派你来的？”  
“没有谁派我来，我只是一个失手害死朋友的混蛋。”我没有回头，继续扮演女研究员的角色，“德·桑蒂斯说我们可以用这件武器终结战争，但现在我后悔了，原来真正的死亡是这个样子。”  
“一切都是我自作主张，卡鲁索和德·桑蒂斯并不知道这些，他们还在想办法先暗地里弄死对方。你大可以现在就不声不响地除掉我然后撤离，任务失败；也可以按照我的话去试试。如果你愿意信我一次，就拿上东西，替我完成我未尽之事。”我侧过脸看向门口，“再不决定保镖要进来了。”  
顶在我头上的银色舞者收了回去，他的防线头一次在我面前出现松动：“等等……我是不是在哪见过你？”  
是啊是啊，上次我把啥都捅给你了你还不给我买sorbet，你这糟老头子可讨厌了你。  
“谁知道呢，也许是另一个时空吧。”我抬起头，“我该回实验室了，我们无论何时都不曾认识。狩猎愉快，特工。”  
身后没了动静，他应该是从侧门离开了。  
我紧绷的身体一下子垮了下来。这对话也太高危了，说不定我就应该把U盘放尸体旁边然后躲在冰柜里，管他扒不扒死人衣裳，他这样干的时间还少吗？  
我叹了口气，转身往门外走去。等在外面的保镖跟了上来，我回头望了一眼空荡荡的棺材，然后启程打道回府。  
不知道为啥别人都把海风写得如此清新浪漫，至少对我来说出海还行，近岸扑面而来的腥味能把我整得背过气去。刚才掏兜的时候我还摸到了一包烟，我自己并没有抽烟的习惯，应该是女研究员的。  
走在路上的同时我不由得暗自叹息。系统总算露出自己更新一次bug比补丁还多的狐狸尾巴了，只怕后面的关卡会愈演愈烈。  
如果能从头开始，打死我也不会掏钱买这破游戏……等等，换成巫师3我还有跟打桩机少儿不宜的可能性，鬼泣5怕不是我直接被地狱树抽成人干。生化5更别提了，浑身触手过于掉SAN不说，还得围观Excella这熊娘们成天勾引我那一见克里斯智商就断崖式下降的威叔，这谁忍得了！  
馋老男人有风险，随便穿越需谨慎啊。  
回到阴暗潮湿的地下溶洞，我趁人不注意找了个角落随便窝着，摸出女研究员的手机开始玩。操作界面和安卓大差不差，只是某些App因为律师函警告不可避免地发生了扭曲——比如某个不存在网站的LOGO从小鸟变成了鸭子。  
算了，管他推特拉特还是呱特，该刷照样刷。我一条条浏览着热点，不出所料，即将过27岁生日的乔丹·克罗斯榜上有名。底下一水的饭圈日常我已经见怪不怪了，偶尔也会出现几个不和谐的评论，但没有一条提及去世的汉娜·海穆尔——估计提到她的根本不会有冒尖的机会。  
欣赏完骨肉皮小妞们的迷惑言论，果然恶臭不分国界。我按下锁屏将手机放回衣袋，这时候他也差不多该完成任务了。  
就在我起身的一瞬间，警报忽然响彻洞穴。一片混乱间引擎的怒吼又跟着加入，守卫们根本来不及阻止，只能眼睁睁看着卡鲁索的水上飞机滑行到了开阔海域，然后加大马力一飞冲天，如入无人之境。  
接下来是例行公事的剧痛。我强撑着刷卡进入监控室，这里暂时空无一人，不管是守卫还是研究员全跑出去看飞机了。  
我趴在桌面上闭上眼，也不想管下一关是什么情况，脑中只有一个念头在不断回荡——  
杏子根本不抵饿，我又想吃东西了。

又是迈阿密。  
只不过这次我好像恢复了自由身，而且……  
我摸了摸衣兜，杏子和钱又回来了。谢天谢地。  
这一回我的出生点在海滨公园，和他其中一个出发点重合，但我并没有看到他的影子。算了，他如果也以模型的方式出现，我可能会想方设法去验证IO到底给没给他做那玩意。如果没做的话……那他TM还能现长一个出来的？  
所以这就是官方的奸诈之处了。反正人物设定就那么点，管你民间吵成什么样，就是不多加细节你能咋的，老子又不是艾伦——这帮丹麦佬应该直接点把“一无二随”写在脸上，还能降低一些我看ooc时的违和感。  
兜里有钱的安全感是别的东西难以比拟的，我从地上爬起来的时候连腰杆都不由自主地挺直了些。这次我根本不想管他，吃饱才是第一要务。  
我径直走到了公园里的小摊前，垃圾食品的气息勾得我心痒痒，恨不得把菜单里带肉的全要一份。最后我还是克制了下来只点了招牌菜，点多了吃不完我可就血亏了。  
两分钟后我坐在公园的长椅上欣赏风景，腿边滚烫的纸袋里装着刚做好的汉堡和大份薯条，手上还拿着一杯有我小臂那么高的冰阔落。幸亏这里没什么人，换成赛场内部的摊位估计我还没排到头。  
我拿起汉堡揭开包装纸吹了吹，然后一口咬下去——面包外壳焦脆，腌黄瓜和黄芥末酱调和的酸辣味冲击着我的鼻腔，车打芝士黏稠浓郁，牛肉饼爆发的汁水差点烫伤我的舌头，冰鲜的生菜和番茄片又适时地降低温度，越吃越停不下来。  
我一边鼓起腮帮子拼命咀嚼，一边激动到热泪盈眶：这他妈才是正常人该有的生活！  
啊对了还有薯条，薯条凉了就不好吃了。我左手伸进纸袋捏起一根薯条塞进嘴里，裹着盐粒的薯条外脆内软，咬一口就幸福感爆棚。  
风卷残云般消灭了所有食物，再咕噜噜喝掉大半杯可乐，我满足地打了个嗝，团起纸袋抬手投进不远处的垃圾桶，瘫在长椅上张开双臂长舒了一口气。  
似乎我还能再吃点……我低头摸了摸圆滚滚的肚子。要不再去买盒水牛城鸡翅？或者加个热狗？番茄酱真是百吃不厌。  
然而该来的还得来，疼痛降临的一瞬间我刚想起身，立马被压制得回到了先前的坐姿。可能是因为填饱肚子带来的多巴胺和催产素实在太多，这次的痛楚似乎都减轻了不少。  
微光中我转头看向身边摆着的冰可乐，内心无限惋惜，我明明才喝了一半来着。  
以渣都不剩为荣，以浪费粮食为耻。


	8. The Past: -2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 地点/任务：圣福尔图南/三头蛇、曼谷/27俱乐部  
> Location/Mission: Santa Fortuna/Three-headed Serpent, Bangkok/Club 27  
> 出镜角色：特工47、主角（代号未知）  
> Starring: Agent 47, Original Heroine (Codename Unknown)

还是疼。  
我躺在原地不想动弹。  
准确点说是我没法动弹，多巴胺和催产素buff消退后剧痛立马反扑，甚至从之前的短暂爆发转变成烈度减轻但绵延不绝。我严重怀疑系统所谓的穿越就是物理上的打碎重组。  
必须得想想办法终结这个死循环了，再多来几次我可能有机会发展陪练沙包新副业，无他，疼习惯了。  
我将眼睛睁开一条细缝观察四周，面前的篝火和身下的垫子模型都在明示我这次顶替的NPC是萨满小屋的女游客。还好还好，只要躺着装睡就能蒙混过关，应该不会有谁闲得蛋疼过来翻我的眼皮验证我究竟是睡着了还是嗨大了。  
于是我翻了个身静等系统开局。吃饱了正好睡一觉补充体力，背朝外也不用担心装得不像被光头老男人看穿——如果他真的会来这里的话。  
世界开始缓慢复苏。云层浮动的间隙太阳透过树叶洒下细碎亮斑，闭上眼也能感觉到光影流转。耳旁的嘈杂渐渐盖过我的呼吸和心跳，身下的垫子也变得温热柔软。  
然后老子就后悔了。  
这地方是真他娘的热。  
就算躺在树荫底下，毒辣的日头照样将潮湿的空气加温成蒸笼模式，更何况背后还有一堆烧得正旺的柴火。谁这种情况下睡得着我就……给他剃个秃头聊表敬意顺便散散热。  
伴随着高温的还有辣得我眼泪汪汪的体臭。脚那边坐着的老哥这味儿浓得哟，萨满锅里煮的奇怪液体都盖不住。当然有一说一，还是比不上孟买露天下水道。那酸爽，我愿称之为绝活。  
按照系统设定这日子还不算大晴天，但对我来说闷热更加烦人。湿度大到几近出水的空气仿佛一张浸透热汗的毯子密不透风裹在我身上，稍微挪动一点就有更多的汗水淌下。  
按理说此时我唯一能做的就是认真扮演NPC，等到光头老男人干死目标成功跑路后继续下一个轮回。问题是他啥时候来啥时候走我完全没个准信，而且躺到现在我已经开始口渴了。  
这近似于鸟不拉屎的地方哪来的干净水可以喝……除非我故技重施又去顺点东西。那么问题来了，身处一个黑帮横行的毒枭老巢，我去偷谁比较不容易被揍死？  
脚步声和说话声逐渐靠近，头上多出一片阴影。尽管被高温和干渴搞得异常火大，我还是缩了缩手脚认真装起死来。  
不管是真是假，NPC依然没能识破我的伪装。几秒钟后观察完毕的绿衣老哥直起腰，转头和萨满讲台词：“他们真的什么都看不到吗？我不管在他们面前干什么奇奇怪怪的事他们都浑然不知吗？”  
那你来试试啊，信不信老娘把篮子都给你掀脑门上去……淡定淡定，为个NPC暴躁不值得。  
“他们的视觉现在只能看见内心世界，你想自己也试试吗？”萨满一边搅着锅里冒泡的致幻植物汤一边回答。  
啊我知道了，接下来绿衣老哥肯定会先吹一波自己的恶作剧大师称号，然后找萨满借荧光笔结果没借到，于是他们又会回到草丛里找符合老哥要求的植物，那时候我说不定就可以起身悄悄跑路了。之前那半杯冰阔落也不知道会便宜哪个流浪汉。  
然而萨满说完这话就没了声，我预想的对话并没有继续执行。这破系统又出bug？  
正当我犹豫要不要偷偷翻个身qio一眼他俩到底在哪做啥的时候，萨满突然又接着道：  
“又来了一个想要释放心灵的旅行者……”  
WDNMD又是这个秃瓢狗男人，旅馆和酒吧的风扇不香吗，非得来这儿是心静自然凉咋的？！  
淡定，这是本关老子第二次劝自己淡定了。可能他是没带毒药过来找点现成的，也可能是他借着游客身份好趁人不注意摸去种植园，概率最大的是他需要萨满的衣服方便搞事。  
进村找水计划半途而废，我也没口渴到当场爬起来扒着锅猛灌萨满秘制迷魂汤的地步，只能暗自祈祷老男人要走赶紧走，不要耽误我补充水分。  
然而就在此时一股奇特的感觉忽然从丹田生出，在我体内四下流窜，我立刻意识到大事不妙：胀气了！  
而且根据这个流窜的力道和速度，这股气流显然不是等闲之辈，放任其到处乱跑的后果……打住，作为一个肥宅我还是要脸的。咳咳。  
妈的只知道吃东西的时候生气会消化不良，万万没想到吃饱之后生气也有这效果。不想在光头老男人面前社会性死亡的我立马下死力收紧括约肌，可千万别是个响屁啊！  
独自躺在太阳与篝火间，泥土和植物的气味被高温蒸腾散发，耳边是飞虫转来转去的嗡嗡声——哎哎哎跑什么我又没法打你，翅膀再小好歹也能扇风啊！  
在我的拼命压制下肠鸣声逐渐一阵小似一阵，气流也总算在到达直肠末端之前消弭。我松了一口气：实在不行待会找个厕所再解决吧，希望公厕不要收钱。  
虽说热得睡不着，犯困还是少不了。难以克制的倦意开始上涌，既然不能伸懒腰活动筋骨，我打个呵欠应该没人发现……  
“嗝——”  
一个震天响还尾音带颤的饱嗝就这么猝不及防地从我张大的嘴里冒了出来。  
呵欠打到一半的我直接当场石化。这嗝也太响了，我甚至怀疑我有跟火云邪神学蛤蟆功的潜质。  
好的，现在老子不但证明了憋着不放的屁会变成嗝，还证明了碳酸饮料确实害人不浅。  
脸上仿佛火烧一般，我权衡再三选择继续装死。反正背朝外光头也不会认出我，兴许他这次就不认识我呢。  
在自己喜欢的老男人面前公然打嗝，我真是迷妹之耻……算了，没有放屁我已经知足了。  
闭着眼假寐了一段时间，萨满和绿衣老哥又走了几个来回。锅里飘来的奇怪味道越来越浓郁，再不走我可能过不了尿检。  
既没有给萨满下药催吐，也没有出发去古柯种植园，这光头老男人到底来这是干什么的？思考人生还是钱没谈拢闹罢工？  
身后忽然多了不一样的响动，妈的这老男人总算准备搞点事情了。  
我偷偷将眼睛睁开一条缝。不知道他要搞什么样的事，只希望他能赶紧搞完走人。  
然后我就看到了一条十厘米长、外壳乌黑油亮的马陆，正迈着邪魅狂狷的步子从我鼻子底下蜿蜒爬过。  
我的大脑立刻停止了思考。万年来与人类牢牢绑定的原始恐惧接管了我的意志，在智商重新占领高地之前，身体先做出了反应：  
“嗷！！！！！”  
等我反应过来时，我已经一屁股坐在了萨满的大锅旁，差一点手就伸到火堆里去了。  
林子里飞鸟四散，惊慌失措的金刚鹦鹉开始叽叽喳喳疯狂输出。我克制不住浑身的颤抖急忙四下环视，还好那条虫子没出现在我周围，不然我会梅开二度嚎得更惨。  
循声赶到的萨满和绿衣NPC这时候速度倒是挺快。帽子遮住半张脸的萨满关切地询问我：  
“你怎么了？”  
“马马马马陆……好大一条……”我惊魂未定，指向垫子的手抖得仿佛帕金森。  
萨满前去查看，恶作剧带师这时候倒不搞恶作剧了，而是试图将一滩烂泥般的我搀起来。火焰和热空气的影影绰绰里我转头一瞥，光头老男人已然消失不见。  
他究竟什么时候走的……剧痛突然侵袭，我还来不及反应，身体已经条件反射地向前栽倒下去。  
“这是怎么回事！”绿衣老哥急忙拉住我的胳膊朝萨满大喊，不出意外他马上要开始怀疑人生了。  
果然三秒后耳边响起了跟我之前差不多的尖叫。眼前微光和火光我已看不分明，取而代之的是小问号的很多朋友：  
没听到路上有车开过，他到底是怎么撤退的？

第N次醒来的我，睁眼就看到酒店服务员小臂收紧样式的制服，再抬头看看周围，洗马畔酒店二楼的楼梯口。  
得，工具人模式又双叒叕上线。还能咋办，认命呗，虽然我就想不明白我这东亚长相还能融入东南亚员工里面去的？  
疼痛消退后我起身站直，时间即刻启动。我双手背在身后挺直脊背，预备向即将出现在我眼前的顾客合十问好。能在这里住下的人多半可以拿钱砸死我，并不是我会怕他们天凉王破啥啥啥的，只是担心一个不注意惹到哪个刁钻NPC，给我闹到酒店经理那儿属实没必要。  
等了老半天，除了喜欢到处认前夫的前演员杰茜·卡灵顿女士来回走了几趟，愣是没一个人出现在我面前，光头老男人这次铁了心不登记入住？  
嘛，其实换成是我我也不想给自己留把柄。托拜厄斯·里佩尔这个假身份能坚持用二十年不被发现，不知道该说是ICA当各国情报机构吃干饭还是IO傻缺编剧就这么为游戏性献祭现实，多编几个名字当马甲脑细胞要死绝啊？  
话说回来这隔断上挂的蝴蝶标本一看就壕，如果我没记错楼下大堂也有活的蝴蝶……那叶子上不会有毛毛虫吗？  
倘若那些蝴蝶朝生暮死，那我真的无话可说。不愧是曼谷最高档的酒店，花钱的路数都比竞争对手野到不知哪里去了。  
正当我对着隔断上五彩斑斓的白色发呆时，在二楼转着圈打扫的那个男员工突然走过来，拉着脸对我一通训斥，关键是他用的是泰语，我特么一个词都听不懂。  
虽说听不懂，我立马低下头摆出一副唯唯诺诺的样子，挨骂态度诚恳一点全球通用。  
骂了几句他就转身走向205房间门口，这下再不懂我也明白了：八成是某人打电话要搞事情。性感光头老男人总是喜欢在线打老子的脸。  
我老老实实跟在男员工身后站好，不多时门应声而开，面无表情的光头老男人出现在我面前。  
跟着男员工双手合十行礼，我差点嘴一瓢冒句萨瓦迪卡出来。  
“床没有铺好。”他神情冷淡，侧身让出一条道。  
“非常抱歉，里佩尔先生，我们这就去重铺。”刚刚还在骂我摸鱼的员工此刻满脸写着顾客至上，英语居然还没啥口音，有点难得。  
在光头老男人打算跟上去之前我先出动，三步并作两步站到卧房门口。床边立着的手提箱立刻吸引了我的注意，他还带了道具来的？  
我笔直地站着假装监工，视线尽量不和光头老男人对上，但箭一般的目光依然打量得我浑身不自在……又不是我主动来打扰你搞事的，酒店明文规定好不好，尊重一下我们社畜OK？  
“床铺已经重新整理好了，里佩尔先生。”  
光头老男人装模作样上前检查一番，然后微微点头：“坐便器也有问题。”  
嚯，一计不成再生一计，看来这员工的衣服他是扒定了。  
“是吗？真是不好意思，这种情况通常很少见。” 倒霉的男员工浑然不知即将到来的命运，依旧忠实地履行自己的职责。而这一次我就不打算插手了，省得光头嫌烦把我也连着打晕。  
目送着光头老男人转身跟着员工进入卫生间，我立刻关上卧室门走向手提箱。好吧，我承认我其实是好奇他这把带的什么道具，不会是西格尔吧？  
有我在他是不可能做到一键秒换装的，这宝贵的几分钟应该足够我偷窥了。我随手抽了桌上两张纸巾预备待会收尾，然后小心翼翼地上前观察手提箱——  
“咔哒。”搞什么，这玩意居然没上锁？是他心大还是接应特工心大？  
我瞟了一眼打开的缝隙，束口的褐色皮质袋子大约有我两个巴掌那么大，看起来有点分量。  
这下我更迷惑了。啥任务还需要用镁粉袋？想强闯咋的？  
再三检查没有别的东西后，一个邪恶的念头驱散了我脑袋里的所有问号：反正他也没办法在明面上追究我，不如把这个东西顺走？我也想知道ICA做工具的都是些什么鬼才。  
贼做久了是会上瘾的，我当机立断拿出镁粉袋塞进兜里——妈耶动作轻点，这玩意一扔就炸——擦去指纹将一切恢复原状，随后再偷偷打开卧室门，从门缝里查看情况。  
卫生间的门紧闭着，他应该还在穿品如的裤子……这话怎么听着这么奇怪？  
确认没问题后我立马脚底抹油溜了，出了客房门就加快脚步往地下室走，生怕他追上来。我猜他也没可能追上来，比起一个偷东西的工作人员来说，还是一个被打晕的工作人员以及一个假的工作人员更可疑好伐。  
急匆匆跑到地下室，找到一处角落躲藏之后我松了一口气：该找点水喝了。虽然身上只有工具人初始套，但我知道哪里有自动售货机，还知道哪里有钱。  
洗衣房地上的硬币没有被捡走，谢天谢地。我拿着几个硬币出门，塞进自动售货机里换来一罐苏打水，喝多了会胀气的血泪教训还摆在前面，我能怎么办我也很绝望。  
手上的罐子印着我不知道的品牌LOGO，我咬咬牙还是拉开拉环往喉咙里灌——卧槽怎么啥甜味都没有，真就纯苏打水啊！  
这么难喝的东西不下点什么简直没法接受，于是我开始一边喝一边靠着满脑子有色废料下酒啊不是下水。讲真曼谷这套西装我也超中意的，教科书级别的黑衬衫穿法，尤其是那翘臀，实在太上头了，啧啧啧。  
迅速喝完一罐苏打，我刚想找个地方扔易拉罐，剧痛就不期而至。我立刻配合地靠墙坐下缓解疼痛，躺是不可能躺的，这地方太脏了。  
视线模糊，唯有光头老男人的背影在我脑海里挥之不去，哦对了，还有他线条完美的臀大肌。  
我可能需要什么法子消消火了。


	9. The Past: -1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 地点/任务：萨比恩撒/山崩  
> Location/Mission: Sapienza/Landslide  
> 出镜角色：特工47、主角（代号未知）  
> Starring: Agent 47, Original Heroine (Codename Unknown)

头疼欲裂啊。  
膀胱也要炸了。  
外面怎么还在拿音响放歌，就不能换个地方跳广场舞吗草！  
海蛎子味的怒吼在我耳边猛地炸裂：“醒醒！”  
我一个激灵直接坐了起来：“嘎？！”  
什么情况？吵老子补觉就算了还放洋屁？  
蓄势待发的起床气在睁眼看清背景之后被我硬生生压了回去——地中海风格的装潢，窗外是西下的斜阳和悠扬的情歌，眼前是戴眼镜穿绿衬衫双手叉腰脸上写满不耐烦的男人，而我现在正坐在房间里的沙发上。  
意大利意大利又是意大利，再多来几次我指不定能学会一口流利的工地意大利语。  
见我醒来男人回头看了眼背后占据半面墙的显示器，我还来不及反应，连珠炮似的意式英语就伴着唾沫接二连三地朝我砸了过来：  
“我真服了你了，都这时候了居然还在这里睡大觉？知不知道让你来是干什么的？”  
当然是来围观某个秃瓢流窜作案……啊不对是当好群演配合人家天降正义DIEDIEDIE午时已到找您25的。  
我偷偷觑一眼显示器，目标既然是阿布亚蒂，眼前这人肯定就是负责人脸识别的助手。那么问题又双叒叕来了，为什么这个助手会一副认识我的样子？我现在到底是在扮演什么角色？  
于是我二话不说先站起身来了个90度鞠躬：“对不起！”  
吐槽归吐槽，认怂是第一要务，尤其是在被狗屎系统第N次当猴耍的时候。鬼知道态度不好下一次丫会不会黑了良心把我直接扔进枪战现场。  
不过显然面前的四眼老哥对我这种道歉可以死不承认的日式套路十分不满，随之而来的是更多的唾沫：  
“我在问你！知不知道你是来干什么的！”  
我徒劳地缩了缩脖子，试图在男人横飞的唾沫星子里找一个安定点。这口水量，喷得跟花洒似的，不讲究的甚至可以端个盆子拿块搓澡巾蹲丫跟前咔咔洗，只要不嫌味儿大。  
“不知道……”小声BB刚出口，对面立马用海蛎子风暴包围了我：“你还好意思说！让你在这打个下手也不会！怎么他们就招了你这种花瓶当实习生！”  
花瓶？您可真是抬举老子的颜值……等等，实习生？我这关除了邪道速通都玩出花了怎么不知道这里有实习生？  
一声叹息，系统为了我还硬挖个萝卜坑给我埋里面，属实煞费苦心，也有可能是嫌我作妖太狠想让我安分点。  
我默默地等待接下来的腥风血雨，四眼老哥此时却不再骂了，而是三步并作两步走到工作台前检索数据库，然后对着麦克风一五一十地汇报，用的是意大利语，我完全听不懂。估计只有强行十项全能玛丽苏的光头老男人才能将这些对话转换成英语，方便玩家理解的同时也替IO省下配音钱好去满世界摸鱼。  
作弊结束后助手老哥一改和老板通话时的唯唯诺诺，转头就对我重拳出击：“反正指望不上你了，坐那儿别动！”  
我立刻乖巧坐下。要换成平常老子的暴脾气早就喷得丫妈都不认识，看在门外还有个五大三粗的保镖份上，身心俱疲的我已经不想和这破游戏里的任何人发生冲突了。  
扮演啥都不会的空降实习生对我来说没啥难度，反正我人生大部分时间思维都在云游天外，观测一下NPC不受事件干涉的执行逻辑也算积累经验……吧。  
我默默抻着脖子假装目光涣散，实际上已经将整个屋子全扫描了一遍。摆设和游戏里基本大差不差，靠窗的桌子上居然还有一大盘新鲜生蚝，难怪助手老哥说话总带一股海的味道，给阿布亚蒂当助手待遇这么好的吗？  
四眼老哥在显示器和阳台间来回游走，要么在桌前俯身查看纸质文件，要么在电脑上搜索wiki预备远程作弊，再不然就是出去透气。或许他这次可以逃过被炒鱿鱼的命运，不知道卷铺盖滚蛋和老板暴毙哪一种情况拿的遣散费更多……  
“真不知道你是怎么被招进来的。”四眼男突然不怀好意地打量我，“你给了阿布亚蒂什么好处？”  
我TM……鉴于阿布亚蒂当面牛头人的光荣事迹，这欺软怕硬的死loser绝逼是在骚扰老子。希望光头给点劲立马把摄像头黑了，不然我可能会忍不住把这个狗比先给掀下露台。  
“你觉得他会好我这一口？”我干笑两声，起身进了卫生间反锁上门。憋尿play这种东西也就虚构作品里看起来才有点意思，关爱膀胱人人有责。  
有时候我不由得羡慕男性的生理结构可以站着撒尿不沾身——虽然被踢到的时候可能会死，但至少不用像现在的我一样想方设法不和马桶亲密接触。还有，这手纸薄得透明是闹哪样啊！  
然而等我出来的时候，先前还在我面前耍威风的助手一反常态，背着手焦躁地在屋内踱来踱去：“我死定了，阿布亚蒂一定会发飙的……”当然我还是听不懂意大利语，只不过“阿布亚蒂”的发音已经足够我回想起台词是啥了。  
我顺势看向工作台，黑屏的显示器已经预示了他的标准结局。行吧，虽然不能亲自上手揍他，看他受苦也算解气。  
“在这里守着，我下去修摄像头。”他扔给我这么一句就急匆匆出门了，空荡荡的房间只剩下我独自面对马上要来搞事的光头老男人，而我连把趁手的防身道具都没有。  
门关上的一瞬间我就抓起床头柜上的螺丝刀冲到工作台前，靠窗的桌上除了手机和平板，剩下的全是杂七杂八的文件，我总不可能指望用文件夹可以砸中某个训练有素的杀手的鼻梁吧。  
失算了，早知如此刚刚我就应该不要脸皮抱着保镖的腿求他把武器借我用用，虽然我作为枪械小白唯一能做的就是关上保险然后举起来，说不定还会走火打到我自己。  
目前的最优选貌似只有躲进卫生间回避一下，露台也没必要去了，不然被戴安娜看到我就血亏……等下，我血亏个啥子？反正我最后还不是要穿到别的时间线里去……  
“吱——”  
房门骤然打开。我悚然抬头，墨镜掩面伪装成保镖的光头老男人正对上我的视线。  
这么快就爬到顶了，他上楼是靠飞的？！  
电光火石间，一个极度冒进的想法突然在我脑海里浮现。  
墨镜底下的双眼只在我身上停留了半秒，随后他一边开口讲了一串意大利语，一边径直向床头记录日程表的笔记本走去。别说，这小眼神还挺尖，或许这就是男人啊不杀手的直觉吧。  
我决定孤注一掷。  
余光瞥见他走到麦克风前，我攥紧双拳，在他即将俯身按下开关时出声：  
“工会主席并没有派人来修改会面时间，至少我没有收到通知。”  
“这是突发情况，来不及通知。”他几乎想也不想就改用英语回答我，似乎还没意识到为何我能知晓他的意图。  
“除了他的雇员之外，阿布亚蒂不会随便轻信耳机里的某个陌生人的。”尤其是一个收了钱要他命的家伙。不用照镜子我也知道我的脸现在肯定红得像柿子，在他面前编谎实在太考验心理素质了。  
熟悉的硬物触感，消声器顶得我头皮有点疼：“那你来通知他，乔瓦尼蒂的人把会面时间提前了一个小时。”  
出人意料，我还以为他会直接把我打晕扔箱子里呢。  
“何必为难我呢？我只是一个小实习生而已。”我没有回头，而是朝他递出左手的手腕，松手让螺丝刀掉到地上。  
“那个认识所有保镖的四眼男很快就会回来。带我去你认为安全的地方，我一定知无不言。”  
我承认我有豪赌的成分在里面，换位思考的话我肯定选择将知情人扔下露台然后趁乱跑路。要是之前的几条时间线他能记住我就好了，这样我也不用担心他这么做。  
哪知一股巨大的力量反而攫住了我的右手腕，别着我的胳膊将我压在桌子上。枪口依然抵着我的脑袋，身后响起冷冰冰的威胁：  
“不要想着耍花招。”  
被这突如其来的一撞磕得龇牙咧嘴的我立马表示配合：“我知道。”  
然后我就被拽了起来，他一只手制住我的右臂，另一只手依旧持枪，将我推到门前：“开门。”  
我只能忍痛用空余的左手握住门把手，这力道我毫不怀疑他可以轻松废掉我。  
关上门后他半推半拽地带着我快速跑下楼梯，追不上他速度的我好几次差点摔下去。经过一楼的窗户时他总算收起了枪，大概是不想让外面的人发现异常。  
当我的双脚最终踏上地下一层的地砖时，楼上的门应声而开，楼道里回响着助手的唉声叹气，时机掐得刚好。  
我抬头想回他一个“你看我没有骗你吧”的眼神，可他看都不看我一眼，从衣袋里摸出下水道的钥匙递到我面前示意我去开门。  
马里奥兄弟还在下水道里，有话也肯定不能在这说。于是我又跟着他走进地下墓穴，好歹这次我的右手终于解放了，而且枪口是抵在我腰上的，虽然痛感都差不多。  
阴森的墓穴遍布蛛网，还未等他开口我就顺从地将双手放在脑后，我才不要摸这么脏的墙。  
“把你知道的全说出来。”他声音很低，不然墓穴的回音够我俩喝一壶的了。  
“就城里现在的戒严程度，我建议你制造‘悲惨事故’。”我稍微侧过一点脸，“你看到布拉维摩了吗？阿布亚蒂想和他私底下谈谈。”  
“布拉维摩已经回到他的办公室了。”得，吊灯杀的机会错过了。  
“教堂里的管风琴是古物，谁动了它神父一定会出来找对方算账。”我低下头，“你带狙击步枪了吗？”  
“你刚刚还在建议制造意外。”  
“在没有目击证人的地方对着脑袋来一枪，只要安全撤离前没人发现，那就是意外。”邪道速通核心艺能，然而我从来没实现过，“你应该比我更清楚这些。”  
他并没有接我的茬，而是反问我：“你为什么要除掉你的老板？”  
“当你成天面对一个想染指你的恶棍时你会怎么想？阿布亚蒂没资格事事都顺风顺水。”我不假思索张口就来，他应该也知道死胖子没有人品这一说。  
背后突然沉默下来。我心里有点发毛，赶紧补上：“舞台布置是阿布亚蒂侄子的公司在负责，他们偷工减料惯了，你也可以从这方面下手……”  
耳根子烧得厉害，我已经在尽量压制打磕巴的冲动了，在他面前真的很难保持沉着冷静。  
“拿着。”他忽然递过来一部手机外加蓝牙耳机。  
我放下已经举酸的胳膊接过来。这不刚才放在桌上的手机吗？真是到哪都不忘顺手牵羊。  
“不怕我现在跑去告密吗？街上可到处都是阿布亚蒂的人。”我一边偷偷翻着白眼一边将蓝牙耳机挂在耳朵上。  
“这里是墓穴。”简明扼要的死亡威胁，再多说就没意思了。  
等我将手机的显示语言成功设成英语并调试好蓝牙，腰间的枪口总算有了松动的迹象。疼死我了，我怀疑他挑的部位就是神经节。  
就在此时手机忽然开始振动，吓得我手一抖差点没拿住。  
“接电话。”他的声音依旧平静。  
我只能按下接听，富有磁性的男声在耳机和身后同时混响：  
“现在出去，配合我的指令，不然你的脑袋上会先挨一枪。”算了，以后我可能得学着习惯这种残酷的幽默感。  
“好的，许愿精灵先生。”懒得去看他的反应，我慢慢走向墓室通往外面的那扇木门，“也拜托你真的实现我的愿望。”  
打开门的一瞬间声浪将我席卷，骤然的明亮中我下意识抬手遮住眼睛，恍惚间竟有种重返人世的错觉。  
回到熙熙攘攘的人群，我一边试图躲避众多保镖的视线，一边远远地跟踪阿布亚蒂的行动。这种监视任务通常都是戴安娜代劳，但我还是想给光头一个好印象，免得直接GG。  
我的愿望？反正不可能是让他替我把目标做掉——这只是必然的结局而已。我想要的是试着逃出这个箱庭似的地图，鉴于每次成功撤离的只有他一人，我只能想方设法搭上他的顺风车。  
耳机里并没有大的响动，我只能偶尔听到脚步声和关门声，不管他到底在筹谋什么，这波我得想着让他带我跑路。  
话说回来，平日里见惯了他衣橱里的定制西装，刚才那身保镖配发的衣服真是怎么看怎么不顺眼。我明白他能挑出个身形差不多的家伙下手已经很不错了，不知道被扒光的倒霉蛋目前正躺在哪个箱子里。  
在墓室的寒气里沁得冰凉的皮肤又逐渐被太阳烤热，我躲在角落看着阿布亚蒂志得意满地朝舞台后方走去。到现在四眼助手还没找上门，也许是被开除的恐惧让他暂时忘了手机被偷这一茬，或者是占线让他根本没有打通电话的机会。  
说曹操曹操到，耳机里突然响起他的声音：  
“演讲结束后，去告诉阿布亚蒂，和乔瓦尼蒂的会面提前了。”  
兜兜转转还是要用之前的法子？那我还不如直接告诉他阿布亚蒂会在插座旁边撒尿算了。  
我下意识回头抬眼望向教堂，然后我就看到了钟楼上影影绰绰地多出了一个人。  
首先排除法，不可能是神父——老人家都给死胖子吓得缩二楼不出来了。没想到他真的带了狙击枪来，我开始好奇安全屋里还有什么存货了。  
“照我说的做，你或许还能捡回一条命。”  
我一边走一边快速扫视四周，视线最后停留在教堂门口。距离太近了，哪怕快速移动到附近的安全掩体也难保不被他打中。而且我的目的是威胁他，不是彻底暴露让他任务失败。  
就像我说的，这是一场豪赌。赢了我指不定能逃离循环，输了我可能无法承受多次破坏系统的惩罚。  
但我心意已决。  
于是我二话不说开始朝教堂拔足狂奔。  
“没叫你往我这边。”  
“带我一起走，不然老子立马卖了你。”我用力撞开路人，尽量将他们的注意力吸引到我身上。我知道马上就会有安保人员扑上来将我制服，那我大不了再接着想办法。  
他却不为所动：“为什么你会觉得我没有备用计划？”  
等等，现在阿布亚蒂正在后台等待上场，莫非……  
背后的人群突然开始骚动，接着是重物坠地的巨响，我不得不停下脚步回头，此时工作人员纷纷涌向后台，缝隙里隐约能看见音响底下胖子被血染红的下半身。  
众人如鸟兽散，有保镖当机立断指着我大喊了些什么，随后就朝我冲了过来，甚至还有人已经手持武器准备射击。  
已经退无可退，我转头看了眼近在咫尺的枯井，情急之下索性直接翻过护栏，松开手干脆利落地跳了下去——  
他妈的，愿赌服输。


	10. The Present: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 地点/任务：未知  
> Location/Mission: Unknown  
> 出镜角色：特工47、主角（代号未知）  
> Starring: Agent 47, Original Heroine (Codename Unknown)

从痛楚里再次醒来，鼻腔里充斥的呕吐物酸味令我喉头一阵痉挛，但是胃里已经倒空，再吐就只能吐胆汁了。  
我动了动手脚，没有被捆起来真是太好了。然后我一睁眼……这地方怎么那么像酒店？  
行吧，就冲身上这疼痛我就该明白这是第N次跳时间线而不是在纽约被四人组趁着晕过去吊起来打的结果。  
我勉强坐起身，微光中眼前客房的装潢异常陌生，反正我没在任何游戏场景里见过这地方，难不成我还可以进入未开发区域？  
一墙之隔的地方传来清晰的流水声，我又打了个激灵：这屋子还是有主的？而且可能正在洗澡。  
……我现在是不是应该趁早跑个路？被当成现行嫌疑犯抓起来可太衰了我。  
我双手撑地，抬起沉重的脑袋观察周围，分毫不乱的布置，住进来的人一定还没过夜……也有可能是职业病或者强迫症犯了。  
亮度太暗，桌子上的物件我离得远看不清，衣帽架上挂着的防尘袋反倒引起了我的注意：换下来的黑色西装都要收拾好，这人当真是一丝不挂啊不一丝不苟。等下，黑西装——我又开始有种不祥的预感了。  
还来不及怀疑正在洗澡的那人是不是某个大光头，花洒的水声就戛然而止。妈蛋我到底在这浪费什么时间！  
眼瞅着夺门而出是不可能了，情急之下我手脚并用赶紧爬向衣柜，希望拉开门不会掉出来一具尸体啥的。  
所幸柜子里空空荡荡。好不容易轻手轻脚钻进衣柜，我刚小心翼翼合上柜门，卫生间那边就有了轻微响动。我一颗心立马提到了嗓子眼：据我所知，他洗澡是不会关门的。  
门缝里闪过一道人影，我抬手捂住口鼻，往角落里又挤了挤，生怕撞上我透过门缝看一眼结果对方也正在盯着我的恐怖片必备镜头。  
人影在屋里走了几个来回，然后停在窗前不动了。我头上冷汗涔涔，心脏疯狂地撞击着胸腔，等待对方下一步的动作。  
这样捂着鼻子压制呼吸很明显无法支撑我的氧气需求，被肾上腺素逼上梁山的我最后还是投降，将脑袋挪到了门缝前，顺带看一眼外面的情况。  
不看还好，窗外投下的光线勾勒出一个高大的人影，宽松的浴袍也掩不住结实的肌肉线条，更引人注目的是头顶流畅优美的一轮圆弧，一看就是脱发多年的配置了。  
泪水模糊了我的双眼，我只能再次下死力捂住嘴，好阻止满腔悲愤喷涌而出。就知道天杀的系统不会这么轻易放过老子。这要是我一个不小心跳到赦免时间线，这会儿修女们的火箭弹就该冲着窗子来了妈的。  
此时的光头老男人正背对着我站在窗前，我不敢再抬起眼直视他，怕他的杀手本能察觉到我，但他似乎也没注意到异样，而只是顾着给某个人打电话。  
我默默低下头往后缩了缩，没过多久熟悉的男声就响了起来：  
“找到什么了吗？”  
如此开门见山的沟通方式，如此直截了当的说话语气，对面肯定是戴安娜没跑了。  
“阿布亚蒂团队的人事档案呢？”  
又是死胖子这条线？他这时候是在事前准备还是事后总结？  
接下来房间里沉默了好久，戴安娜似乎讲了一长串东西。剧情以外的对话令我好奇起来，但没有上帝视角我自然不可能知道听筒那一头的戴安娜说了什么，噫。  
“有点意思。”他的语气稍微扬了扬，“或许是别的势力安插的卧底？”  
卧底？可能是卡鲁索或者政敌给死胖子埋了眼线，这一段似乎没在背景设定里出现过。当然也有可能是我漏听了NPC对话，但是现在全程意带利语你让我怎么听，拿光头翻译吗？  
就在这时他忽然一个转身，吓得我立刻后仰，脑壳差点和板壁撞上。但他似乎还是没发现我，只是单手拿着电话，回身走到离我更近的那张床的床尾，坐下来低头打量地板……好像那儿就是我刚刚躺着的地方。  
还好铺地的不是地毯，不然他可能浴袍都来不及穿直接循着痕迹把我揪出来一顿好打。嘛，往好处想至少跳时间线之前能看到他的胖次，也算不亏。  
疲惫慢慢爬上我的后颈，肾上腺素也只能顶一会儿。之前肉身穿越的疼痛还没完全消失，蜷缩在柜子里这么久我脚已经麻透了，偏偏心跳还响似擂鼓，要不是好奇心和求生欲作祟我真想现在就一头栽出柜子倒在地上听天由命算了。  
“有怀疑对象吗？”  
这话题跳这么快？是在说卧底还是别的啥？  
我往侧面缩了缩，试图换个更舒适的姿态，同时借着只剩一线的缝隙窥视他的影子，以判断他的下一步动向是啥。  
“我知道了。过会再谈。”  
细微的布料摩擦声，他应该是站起来去其他地方了。  
谁知柜门突然拉开，我只来得及发出一声短促的惊叫，整个人就已经被一把拖了出来。  
摔倒在地的那一刻脊柱立马加上难以承受的重压，我吓得快哭出来了：“等下！等下！我可以解释的！”  
消声器依旧抵住我的太阳穴：“那你最好给一个合理的解释。”  
“我……我……”完犊子，我总不可能给他吹我就是机械降神降的那个神吧，这种掉SAN真相一旦说出口，即便系统不出手他也会把我当个神经病给处理了。  
枪口逼得我大脑飞速运转，用正常人的脑回路注定GG，这把我得走最野的路子。  
豁出去了，大不了失败再重来。我闭上眼强装镇定道：  
“那个，你和伯恩伍德的通话结束了吗？”  
“与你无关。”压在我背上的膝盖又多了几分力度，这要是压脖子我指不定就直接载入过场CG了。  
“这当然跟我有关系，咳……我没开玩笑……”我试图仰起头，但被他手中的Silverballer钉在原地，“带我……去见她……”  
他不为所动：“你的名字。”  
“名字……是给朋友用的…嘎！”背后的力道骤然加重，缺氧缺得眼冒金星的我使出最后一点力气猛拍地板，要出事了啊喂！  
所幸即将失去意识的前一瞬他解除了压制。我如获大赦，趴在地上贪婪地呼吸新鲜空气，这地面可真TM透心凉。  
妈蛋，原本我还想靠经典台词套个近乎，结果差点又给我自己一波送走。不过想到他对笨比史密斯也这个态度，我的心理瞬间又平衡了。  
手机振动的声音突兀响起，我顾不上头顶还长着支消声器，急忙出声试图拦下他：“嘿，你和她的通信能绕开ICA吗？”  
警觉的目光瞬间把我刺个对穿：“你想干什么？”  
“如果我真想做点什么，抵达阿马尔菲海岸的时候你就已经是个死人了，里佩尔先生。”事到如今我也差不多猜到他和戴安娜的讨论对象就是我，不然以他的习惯早就把我的尸体抱回柜子里放好了。  
“有些话只有当你们同时在场我才能说清楚。所以拜托你，里佩尔先生，和你的经理人谈一谈吧——前提是别让特工处知道。”我猜任务相关的通讯应该会有ICA自己的加密协议啥的，但我也知道他俩私下联络的方式海了去了，要不剧情后期根本没得玩。  
他又加了几分力，枪管子戳得我脑壳痛：“让一个人开口的法子有很多。”  
“当然，而且大多数都是基于死亡恐惧。”我闭上眼，“我相信你精通此道，但这于你于我都毫无必要，里佩尔先生。”  
实话实说换来的也只是他的沉默。尽管我这穿着一看就知道是肥宅，他还是低下头在我身上搜寻了起来。  
被迫反向吃豆腐并没有让我开心到哪儿去，相反我心底已是老泪纵横：别摸了，算我求你的，给我的小肚腩和痒痒肉留点尊严成吗？！  
十几秒的公开处刑之后，顶在我脑门上的Silverballer才收了回去。  
我勉强扬起下巴：“所以我可以起来了吗？”  
没有回应，于是我自己慢吞吞从地上爬起来，确定他不会再开枪或者一掌劈晕我之后我低下头一边拍打身上的灰尘，一边用余光试图偷瞄他。  
“坐到椅子上去，手放在背后。”  
“知道了。”我顺着他指的方向走到桌前拉开椅子坐下，配合地将双手反剪在椅背后。没必要担忧他到底是准备把我捆起来限制行动还是直接上纤维绳，这屋里能用来捆人、勒死人和伪装上吊的东西加起来怕不是有两打那么多。  
交错的手腕被突然施加的力紧缚，布料勒住皮肉的不适感还是让我皱了皱眉，他到底是拿啥捆的？  
最后一个结打完，他直起身去拿桌上的手机，我这才想起他身上穿的是浴袍，难怪没有随身揣电话。  
慢着，这么说起来他刚刚用膝盖把我压在地上的时候其实是……算了，我毫不怀疑那时候我若是敢抬头多看两眼，他估计能把我俩眼珠子全挖了。  
后背和胳膊被拉扯得又酸又疼，我只能尽可能将背心贴在椅子上，同时扭过头看他再次检查整个房间。奇怪的是刚刚还顺着肌肉线条流动的浴袍此刻却松散地垂下来，原本束在腰间的带子现在荡然无存。  
行吧，我知道捆老子的是什么玩意儿了。要不是我清楚这老男人的脑回路有时候就这么简单粗暴，我他妈甚至怀疑这剧本是从五十度灰片场借来的。  
转过来转过去看了他几眼之后我的脖子就开始抗议了，于是我仰起脑袋开始欣赏天花板，不意外地收获了路过我身边的光头老男人冷漠的眼神。嗯，不得不说他的喉结也超好看的。  
被绑起来的数分钟如同几个小时般难熬，所幸他终于检查完毕，走到窗前开始给戴安娜打电话了。  
“找到那个女孩了。在我房间的壁橱里。还活着。”  
“没有发现任何闯入的痕迹。酒店周边有什么异常吗？”他一边说还不忘朝我扔眼刀。  
作为回应我礼貌地扯出一个比哭还难看的假笑。希望不要有啥子傻缺个人或组织这个点上门送人头，不然我真就跳进黄河也洗不清了。  
“她不肯提供任何情报，还要求瞒着特工处见你一面，声称除非你和我同时在场她才会开口。”  
我猜戴安娜八成不会同意这事，稍微有点脑子的人这时候应该收拾收拾准备转移了。  
“知道了。我会一直盯着她。”电话再一次挂断。  
“所以你现在是要接着审下去？”我看着消声器将厚重的窗帘挑开一条细缝、下滑，窥探外界情况。  
“一切取决于你的回答。”枪口又一次对准了我。  
“最后一次机会，你的名字。”  
神特么最后一次机会，不出意外以后遇到你的机会多得老子想吐。  
“最后一次申明：我没有名字。同样我也没有出生日期，没有籍贯，没有隶属组织，兜里甚至连个子儿都没有。如果你不带我去见伯恩伍德女士，我连代号都没法给你编一个。”我翻个白眼，仰面示意他再次搜身。这次穿越也不知道咋回事，杏子和钱全都白给了，系统莫非是铁了心让我拼老命也得抱上有钱老男人的大腿？  
“解释一下你在阿布亚蒂团队里的工作，‘实习生’。”  
“没什么好解释的。我给了你可有可无的情报，你完成任务，并且到现在都没有人来追杀你。这还不够吗，里佩尔先生？”我偏过头，对上他湛蓝的眼睛，“我承认最后时刻我是有点不厚道，不过我总得找个办法离开犯罪现场吧？”  
“告诉我你是怎么追踪到这里的。”  
“实话实说还是编个故事？”  
“我的耐心有限。”消声器第N次怼到了我头上，只不过这次位置换成了下巴。  
又来了，好像这就能吓到我一样。我叹了口气：“就当我给你讲个故事——等等，有关阿布亚蒂的消息里有没有提及我？嫌疑人或者目击者什么的？”  
“回答问题。”他的眼神简直要把我冻成冰雕。  
“随便吧，只要条子不找我麻烦就行。”我抬眼重新望向天花板，“长话短说。总之我醒过来的时候已经被扔在这间屋子里了。如果住客不是你，我说不定早就拿了钱包走人了，信不信由你。”  
编完这番鬼话之后我已经做好被一枪崩进传送门的准备了，但此时他的手机又振动起来，希望不是戴安娜发消息催他赶紧动手。  
余光瞥到他拿起手机看了几秒，然后继续发问：“为什么你要见她？”  
“我已经说过了，‘你们’。” 我把头歪向一边，老是被个消声器顶着真的很难受。  
没有回应，只有手机的振动时不时出现，而他也开始迅速浏览消息，房间内陡然陷入一种奇怪的死寂。  
僵持了不知道多久，他再一次收回手中的枪：“阿布亚蒂的死亡被鉴定为意外事故，当地警方没有与你相关的报告，媒体也并未提及你。”  
我松了口气：“那就好，至少说明我还没有连累你也暴露。”看样子他似乎是信了我这套说辞，又或者是不想同我纠缠太久。  
冰蓝色的双眼意味深长地看向我。啊，这目光里包含的满满倨傲和嫌弃，就差把“你算什么东西”写在脸上了。  
看在他身子的份上，我也懒得和这个中二病没得治的帅气老男人计较太多。我打个哈欠：“审问结束了？介意我问一下我是否还能活着看到明天的太阳吗？”  
“那得看你的表现。”他绕开我走向背后的床铺，“从现在开始闭上你的嘴。”  
我刚想出口的提议瞬间被他堵死。妈个鸡，这狗男人住标间拿一张床摆手提箱就算了，特么沙发都不打算借我躺一晚的，淦。  
“好吧。”我只能在椅子上尽力调整到一个勉强舒适的姿态，然后合上双眼。  
“晚安，里佩尔先生。”


End file.
